Torn Between Lives
by Aztec Angel
Summary: Prince Vegeta, Kakarott, and Krillin were sent to earth to escape Frezza, They are to live as normal huma life as possible. 5 yrs pass and the three of Them are in High school-now Frezza has returned. B/V K(G)/CC, K/18-R
1. The night they Left

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ  
  
A/N- Ok, I know I had this story up once before, but my computer got messed up, so I lost all of my files for this story. I was going to Revise the story, but I got several E-mails telling me not to but leave it the same so I decided to leave it, I'll put up two chapters every day till I get to Chapter ten, which I'm currently writing.  
  
This is a A/U- Prince Vegeta, and Goku (In this story he is known as Kakarott) are sent to earth to escape Freeza, they stay with a family of Saiyan's, Krillins family. Their about the same age, but they are to live with them and live as normal human life as possible so what happens when they get to high school. B/V-G/C-K/18 get together, but mostly a B/V get together. This chapter is what happened when their leave planet Vegeta-sei.  
  
Leaving for earth.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Wake up" said King Vegeta as he entered prince Vegeta's room. "Vegeta its time to wake up son." He lightly tapped his sons shoulder. Prince Vegeta rolled over groggy.  
  
"What is it father." Asked a confused prince, he could see the worried look in his father's eyes.  
  
"Get up and get dressed and met me in the throne room." With that said he walked out and left for the throne room to await his son's arrival. Vegeta rolled out of bed and did as told.  
  
Prince Vegeta walked in the throne room, which was decorated in the royal colors Midnight blue and gold. He looked left of the room and seen his fathers best guard and close friend, Bardock. King Vegeta and Bardock grew up together so they were close, and to the right was a mini version of Bardock. "Hey Kakarott" Said the young prince, just like their fathers the two boys were close to age and close friends. Kakarott greeted his royal friend with a bow and a wave and then flashed his trade mark smile. "What is it that you wanted to talk me about father?" he asked watching his father grow worried and sad at the same time, he also seen the same look on Bardock's face.  
  
"Come here boys." King Vegeta announced motioning the two boys to come forward. Both boys did as told with a little uneasiness. King Vegeta took a deep breath and sighed out. "I'm sending you two boys to a planet called earth." He stated. Both boys gasped in shock. "You are not to purge it, but to live there" he calmly said, the prince obviously not liking the idea.  
  
"But why?" the prince asked trying to keep his temper down.  
  
"Its seems things with Frezza aren't going so well. Frezza wants control of Vegeta-sei. So it looks like he will put up a fight for it." Before he could continue the prince steeped in.  
  
"Then I will stay here and fight along side of you father." He protested.  
  
"No!" he snapped taking every one in the room back. "Frezza wants to take you as his slave, I will not allow my son, prince of Vegeta-sei to become a slave. So I'm sending you and Bardock's son Kakarott to earth. I have had a fear of something like this happing when Frezza came to Vegeta-sei, so I sent a family to earth to standby, I believe they have a son your age. You are to live among that race till we defeat Frezza and reclaim the two of you. Now go pack some of your belongings and meet us at the docking ramps." He excused the two boys who walked out of the room confused and worried. Bardock walked up next to the king.  
  
"We will defeat Frezza." He said with confidence, the king just nodded.  
  
The two boys packed some of their belongings and made their way down to the docks. Each boy went to his own father. King Vegeta explained how the two boys can find the family of Saiyan's living on earth he then handed his son something wrapped in a midnight blue cloth, the prince unwrapped it and gasped.  
  
"Father I'm not of age to wear the royal medallion" he asked confused, he father chuckled to himself.  
"I know son. It's for if I don't return, then when you come of age you'll be able to wear it. Don't worry I will be back so I can see you wear it for the first time." The king replied trying to sound proud and confident, in truth he prayed that they would be able to defeat Frezza.  
  
"But How will I know when I'm of age." He asked his father almost annoyed.  
"You will be put to the test within yourself." He stated looking at his son, he knew he didn't understand by what he meant. "Don't worry you will know when the time comes. Now you must hurry, you should reach earth in a yr." He told his son as he climbed into the space pod with his bag of few belongings. "Vegeta my son, Prince of Saiyan's, always remember who you are and where you came from. I will be beack to reclaim you." That was the last thing he said to his son as the door to the pod closed. Bardock and his son Kakarot had their own little goodbye conversation then closed the door the pod. The two father's watched their two son's fly off into the blackness of space to earth.  
  
A/N- Ok what did you think, tell me in your review. 


	2. First Day of School

Disclaimer- I still don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N- Ok I hope you like my story so far. In this chapter time moves on. So read and enjoy, remember to review at the end.  
  
~ Five Years later ~  
  
*~*~  
  
"Time to wake up Vegeta." Said a cheerful Kakarot.  
  
"Come on Vegeta you have to wake up." Krillin said, trying to wake up the sleeping prince.  
  
"What the hell is it" Vegeta growled looking up to see cheerfull Kakaot looking down at him with his trade mark smile.  
  
"It's the first day of school." Replied the excited Kakarot.  
  
"So" Vegeta retorted sounding irritated.  
  
"Sooo. . .It's the first day of school." Krillin exclaimed, Kakarot and Krillin left the room before Vegeta had a chance to reply. Vegeta rolled out of bed and wrapped his tail around his waist.  
  
"So why do I have to go." He grumbled to himself walking into the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for another day on this planet.  
  
~ Else where in town ~  
  
A aqua haired girl rolled over in her bed to shut off the alarm clock that told her it was 7:00am. Bulma got out of bed and took a shower, she was in her closet picking something to wear when her phone rang. "Hello. . .Oh hey Chi" She greeted one of her best friends.  
  
"Hey Bulma. . .So your finally out of bed." She teased, Bulma was about to retort back when she heard the annoying beeping noise of another call, she quickly changed lines and heard it was her other best friend 18, in a matter of seconds all three friends were on party line.  
  
"So are you guys excited about the first day of school?" Asked an excited Chi-chi  
  
"Its just another school yr. Chi." Bulma replied, hold up a shirt up to her and looking herself in the mirror to see how it would look.  
  
"What about the guys." 18 stated  
  
"That's the truth" Bulma and Chi-chi replied in unison, after a few minutes of conversation the three girls hung up to finish getting ready for their first day of school in a new school.  
  
~ At School ~  
  
Bulma was walking down the hall to the office to pick up her schedule when she ran into 18 and Chi-chi.  
  
"Hey" They all greeted each other, Bulma notice that her friends already had their schedule.  
  
"So what's your first hour?" she asked them, her two friends took a double look at the paper.  
  
"Science" 18 stated shrugging  
  
"I have Food and Nutrition." Chi-chi stated calmly.  
  
"Why do you need that class Chi, you are already a excellent Cook." 18 asked confused.  
  
"I know but I need to take it so I can get into a good culinary art school." Chi-chi said shrugging.  
"The bell will be ringing her in a minute and I still need to pick up my schedule so I'll see you guys later." Bulma exclaimed, the other two girls just nodded and they all went their separate ways.  
  
Else where in the same school Vegeta was leaning against some lockers with his eyes closed and arms across against his well muscular chest, his eye's quickly shot open to a group of girls giggling at hot he was, he just stood there annoyed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Came Krillin shortly followed by Kakarot.  
  
"So what's your schedule like you guys?" Krillin aske, Kakarot handed Krillin his schedule. "What's Food and Nutrition?" He asked,  
  
"Well you get to eat food in that class." Kakarot stated rubbing his stomach at the thought of food. "What about you Krillin, what's your first hour?" Kakarot asked  
  
"Science. . .what about you Vegeta."  
  
"I don't know I haven't bother to pick it up yet" Vegeta said sounding bored.  
  
"The bell is going to be ringing so we should better get going." Kakarot said looking at his watch, The three guys went their separate ways.  
  
Bulma was walked out of the off looking at her Schedule, she was turning a corner when she ran into something hard it almost felt like a brick wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going woman." Said a low gruff voice.  
  
"Watch where YOUR going." Bulma snapped back out, they turned to face each other, they stood in silence for a moment when Vegeta was brought back to reality.  
  
"I wasn't the one trying to read and walk at the same time." Vegeta stated, Bulma was about to say her come back when she had a flash back.  
  
~*~ Flash back  
  
"Watch where your going girl, you ran into Royalty" Said a young cocky prince Vegeta  
  
"I could care less who you are" Said a young Bulma picking her glasses off the ground.  
  
"You are as stupid as you are ugly." Little Vegeta said in a cruel low tone. Bulma couldn't say anything she just looked at the prince threw her big red bulky glasses, she quickly picked up her text books and ran down the hall towards the little girls room crying her eye's out, leaving a smirking Vegeta behind.  
  
~*~ End Flash back  
  
"I remember you." Bulma said narrowing her eye's at Vegeta and walking slowly towards him.  
  
"I've never seen you before." He stated boldly  
  
"You made me cry in fifth grade, I was the girl who wore the big read bulky glasses and always carried lot of books."  
  
"Awe yes, now I remember. . . You were that annoying girl. . .Your looks have improved.. . some." Vegeta compared the girl from his memory to the one who was standing in front of him. Vegeta didn't say anything else and walked into the main office. "She is still annoying . . .but better looking."  
  
"He is still arrogant, but he is kind of hot." They both walked off, the bell rang and in just a few minutes the halls were empty.  
  
~ During First Hour ~  
  
Kakarott walked into the room and looked for a seat. In that class they had tables ans since it was a small calss there was either two or three kids at a table. In the back of the class he notice that a girl with long black hair like a Saiyan was sitting by herslef so he decided to sit there, he walked to her a took a seat.  
  
"Hi my name is Kakarot." He introduced himself, Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled at him, her smile made his stomach melt.  
  
"Hi my name is Chi-chi, but my friends call me Chi." She said softly, soft enough that it was music to the Saiyans ears. Right away Kakarot developed a crush on her. Kakarot was brought back to reality when he heard the teacher introduce herself as Mrs. Fernandez, He listen intently to the teacher stealing glances at Chi-chi. Mrs. Fernandez stated talking about the food they would making in class when Kakarot got a sad look on his face, he raised his hand to ask question.  
  
"What about the food." He asked not really understanding, The class broke out in giggles,  
  
"You'll be cooking the food." Mrs. Fernandez trying to explain it so he would understand.  
  
"I can't cook food, It's in my genes." Kakarot stated sadly  
  
"It's ok Kakarot I'll help you." Chi-chi said putting her hand on his hand, he looked at her excitedly.  
  
"Hey. . .um, would you like to have lunch with me." He asked her, this took him by shock, this was the first time he had ever asked a girl to lunch. This also shocked Chi-chi.  
  
"Sure. . .I just need to let my friends now first ok." She asked.  
  
"Ok, but why don't you bring your friends along."  
  
"That sounds great." She replied happily. The bell rang for them to be excused and the two talked about where to met for lunch and then left.  
  
~ Science ~  
  
18 walked in her first hour and notice little name cards on the tables, she quickly looked for her name and found it in the back of the room, she sat down on the stool and took a glance at the other names on the table. She notice the name Krillin on the other side from her. A few minutes later Krillin walked in the same room and notice the name cards, he quickly found his across from a beautiful blonde girl, he swallowed hard and walked over, he sat down and notice 18 fidgeting with her name card.  
  
"Um. . .Hi" he stuttered out.  
"Hi." She said still playing with the name card.  
"18, that's an interesting name" he said trying to start up the conversation.  
  
"My father was a boring man." She stated in her usual monotone voice. "Krillin's an interesting name, I've never heard anything like it." Before Krillin could reply their teacher Mr. Loftin walked in telling every one to be quiet, the teacher quickly explained to the class about some of things they will be doing he then gave the class the rest of the hour to talk amongst themselves. The bell rang for the release of that hour, as 18 and Krillin were walking out of the room.  
  
"So 18 would you like to eat lunch with me?" He asked immediately regretting the question.  
  
"Sure why not. Just meet me by the main office." She replied  
  
"would you mind if I Brought my friends along with me." He asked sheepishly  
  
"Only if I could bring my friends."  
  
"Sure that would even better." They quickly finished their conversation and left for second hour.  
  
~ Pottery ~  
  
Bulma walked in the pottery room, her first hour after making a quick stop to the girls room to fix her hair from her run in with Vegeta. She walked in and notice people looking at her.  
  
"Please state your name?" Mr. Chase, the pottery teacher asked.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma Briefs" She replied, she instantly heard a few whispers coming from the room mostly from a table of girls.  
  
"Please take a seat." Mr. Chase requested, Bulma was walking threw the tables when she heard some girls call her name and asked her to sit at their table, she sat down and blocked out the sound of the other girls talking. Bulma was looking around the room when her eye's feel upon Vegeta, who was sitting at table surrounded by girls, his eyes were closed his arms crossed, he looked very annoyed, Bulma couldn't help but giggle. At the sound of her giggle Vegeta snapped his eyes open and looked around the room for the source of the giggle, the noise stopped before he could locate whom it belonged to, it disappointed him a bit, he noticed Bulma a couple tables down from his.  
  
"No it couldn't have been her." He said to himself.  
  
"Is something wrong Veggie?" A girl who was one of the lucky ones to get a seat next to him, he growled at the name Veggie. Mr. Chase was trying to talk to the class but found it difficult, most of the problem was from the two table's where Vegeta and Bulma sat, he quickly came up with a solution for it.  
  
"Miss Briefs, Mr. Vegeta" The whole class became quite and looked at the two of them then to Mr. Chase. "Since the two of you like to talk then I guess you two can sit at that empty table in the back of the class." He said pointing to the table, Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and got angry looks on their faces.  
  
"I wasn't the one that was talking." They said in unison. "I don't want to hear it, now move." He said trying to put is-I have the authority so listen to me, tone. Bulma and Vegeta shrugged and narrowed their eye's to each other. "You two will be sitting there for the semester." Mr. Chase stated, both Bulma and Vegeta got a look of shock, then to each other with looks that could kill you 100 times over. Mr. Chase continued to talk to the class, Bulma and Vegeta remained silent for the rest of the hour, and every once and a while they would sneak a glance at each other.  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N Ok what did you think, please review. Thank you.  
  
Next Time- Its lunchtime and how will it go and Yamcha is introduced into the story. 


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
A/N- Ok I hope you like my story. Not much to say here although its lunch and Yamcha is introduced into the story.  
  
~ Lunch Time ~  
  
The bell rang for the release of lunch. Bulma went to the front of the main office to wait for her friends Chi-chi and 18, after a few minutes Bulma seen 18.  
  
"Hey Bulma, where's Chi." 18 asked wanting Chi-chi to hurry so she could go to lunch with the cute guy see met.  
  
"I don't know where she-oh there she is, she's coming." Bulma said pointing threw the crowed showing 18 where Chi-chi was.  
  
"Hey Guys, guess what. . .A guy in my first hour to bring my friends to eat lunch with him and his friends" she snapped out excitedly.  
  
"A guy in my science class asked me the same question." 18 in her usual tone.  
  
"Hey Kakarott I'm bring a girl and her friends to lunch with us. . .she wants me to meet her at the front office" Krillin said sounding a little sheepish.  
  
"No way. . . I asked a girl and her friends to eat lunch with us also." Kakarott said sounding a little more excited then he usually is. "Were going to meet at the main office."  
  
"Hey that's where I'm headed." Before the two could finish their conversation they reached their destination, the main office.  
  
"Hey Kakarott" Chi-chi said  
  
"Hey Krillin" 18 greeted  
  
"Hey this is my friend Kakarott, Krillin." Kakarott and Krillin said at the same time, introducing each other to the three girls, the girls couldn't help but giggle at the way that it sounded.  
  
"Well are we going to eat, I'm starving. . . Lets go" Kakarott stated rubbing his stomach. Chi-chi giggled, Krillin just rolled his eyes and the five went to the lunchroom. Krillin and Kakarott were the first of the group to get into the lunch line with the girls shortly behind.  
  
"So Chi I can tell you like Kakarott, same with you 18 but with Krillin" Bulma said smugly, Chi-chi and 18 blushed. Krillin and Kakarott overheard with their Saiyan hearing and blushed slightly. Both girls were trying to talk to Bulma when they notice that something or someone had caught Bulma's eyes she was just starring.  
  
"Who is he Bulma" 18 asked smugly bringing Bulma out of her trance.  
  
"What are you talking 18" Bulma calmly said trying to sound innocent, she looked in the direction where she was staring and notice Vegeta walking to the lunch line.  
  
"Don't play dumb Bulma, we'll find out who he is sooner or later." Chi-chi said with a smirk on her face, Bulma just rolled her eyes. The three girls finished going threw the lunch line and seen that Krillin and Kakarott were waiting patiently for them. They walked threw the crowed lunch room looking for a table and found a half empty one. Kakarot and Chi-chi sat on one side of the table with Kakarot sitting on the outside edge of the table, Krillin, 18, and Bulma sitting on the other, with Bulma on the outside edge.  
  
Yamcha walked in the lunchroom and started looking for a girl to hit on when he noticed Bulma sitting at a back table. He walked up to them and planted himself on the edge on the bench next to Bulma, Bulma was a little offended at first then noticed his good looks.  
  
"Hi Guys." He said looking at Krillin and Kakarott and turning his attention to Bulma, Krillin and Kakarott just mumbled a hello, they didn't care for Yamcha, they disliked him even when they were in Jr. high school.  
  
"I don't think we met. . . My name is Yamcha." He gave Bulma his fake innocent looking smile, Bulma bought it, Krillin and Kakarott growled deep in their throats.  
  
"Hi my name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs" She replied shaking his hand,  
  
"Briefs. . . is that the owner of Capsule Corp.'s CEO last name." He asked  
  
"Yeah That's my dad." She replied, before they continued their little conversation they were interrupted.  
  
"Move weakling." Vegeta growled he couldn't stand Yamcha. Wanting to impress Bulma by being a gentleman Yamcha got and from where he was sitting giving Vegeta a death glare, Vegeta just smirked.  
  
"Chi, 18, Bulma this is our-"Kakarott Began but was cut off by Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"YOU" They yelled in unison, the group notice the tension build up between the two. Vegeta took seat where Yamcha had sat, if he wanted he could of taken the empty spot on the other side of the table but instead he took the side where Bulma was sitting placing himself on the out side edge almost protectively blocking Yamcha's view of Bulma. Yamcha walked over to a table that has chairs and brings it over to where the six was sitting, trying to make himself look cool, Krillin, Kakarott, Vegeta growled in annoyance.  
  
"So Vegeta how are your classes" Krillin asked trying to break the tension between Yamcha and Vegeta.  
  
"They're alright, but I have to sit with this woman in pottery cause of her annoying talking." He stated  
  
"I wasn't the one who was talking, it was the other girls talking. . . and what about you," she retorted with anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"What about me, I didn't chose to sit next to those harpies who were talking about mindless issues." He snapped back.  
  
"Then we should be thankful, cause we don't have put up with those sluts" she snapped crossing her arms in victory. Vegeta just "Humph" he knew she was right. Yamcha whom was trying to get conversation with Bulma made up some lie.  
  
"Um. . . So Bulma have you ever been rock climbing" he asked, Bulma shook her head no as she took a bite of her salad. " I should take you some time. This one time" He began to tell a made up story and all three girls listened to him intently, the three guys decided to ignore the story and concentrate on eating. Krillin and Kakarott began to pass a note between the two of them, the girls didn't even notice as they were to caught up into Yamcha's story. Vegeta wasn't even paying attention to the note either, he was sitting close to Bulma that he could pick up her sent, it cause him to stop thinking about everything and concentrate on her sent. Yamcha was growing irritated by the note going back and forth so he decide to stop it.  
  
"What's this" he said, he grabbed the note from Kakarot before he could get a real hold on it, Kakarott didn't resist for he knew that Yamcha wouldn't be able read cause it was in Saiyan.  
  
Krillin's parents had tried to keep most of the Saiyan traditions, including speech, and writing and certain holidays. The only thing they didn't celebrate was the full moon, Krillin's parents were order to destroy it, since the children weren't able to control themselves in their transformation and they could easily destroyed the planet leaving them to die in space.  
  
Yamcha looked at the weird symbols on the paper and got a confused look on his face then a evil smirk. "Is this some top secret code that the three of you have" he then turned the paper around showing the table the foreign writing trying to make the girls think that the three guys were dorks.  
  
"Yeah its so people like you can't read it" Krillin snapped out sounding sarcastic. This pissed off Yamcha, while he was thinking of something to say Vegeta snapped the note out of Yamcha's hand. Vegeta looked at the first lines of the note and got a smirk on his face, this made Kakarott and Krillin nervous so Kakarott tried to grab the note back but Vegeta blocked it.  
  
"Lets see what it say's. . .  
  
*~ Note  
  
Hey Kakarott, I think 18 is really hot, I'm thinking of asking her out on a date.  
  
Yeah Krillin, I think Chi-chi is hot I going to ask her if she'll go on a date with me, if she say's yes then I'll take her to that new club that just opened.  
  
Hey that's a good Idea, we could go on a double date."  
  
*~ End  
  
Before he could finish the note Kakarott was finally able get the note before Vegeta read the part about him and Bulma getting together.  
  
"So what do you say Chi-chi will you go on a date with me" Kakarott asked sheepish.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun" She accepted happily.  
  
"What about you 18-"before he could finish asking 18 replied,  
  
"Yeah why not, a night out sounds like fun" she replied casually, Vegeta growled in annoyance and left the group. Bulma was trying to act normal instead of being sad that she wasn't asked on a date, she didn't know but in a way she was hoping that Vegeta would of asked her, even though Yamcha was nicer to her, she got up and empty her tray and walked out leaving her friends and new friends to make plans.  
  
Bulma walked out of the lunchroom and to her locker with Yamcha close behind. Bulma got her books "Hey" came a voice from behind her, it startled her so she slammed her locker shut accidentally.  
  
"Oh Yamcha I didn't see you" she said innocently. Bulma leaned her back against her locker and Yamcha moved over Bulma leaning one hand on the locker next to hers.  
  
"So if you're not busy this weekend then would you be willing to let me take you out." He asked her, he seen how happy she was when he asked her, she hid the disappointment that Yamcha was the one who asked her out instead of Vegeta.  
  
"Sure, where too?"  
  
"Well I have been wanting to go to that new night club that the others were talking about it. . . is that ok."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun I can't wait"  
  
"Good then its settle. . . this weekend, I'll pick you up at 6:30. . . Don't worry I know where Capsule Corp is." With that said he waved good bye and went down the hall. A few seconds later Vegeta came around the corner, he heard the whole thing he walked up to her.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't even bother with him. . . he's not worth the time." He said in a low tone. Bulma just glared at him  
  
"Vegeta just mind your own damn business, and why would you care. " She snapped out in a cold voice.  
  
"I don't, I just like to see the weak one turned down. . . I tried" was all he said, he then walked down the hall.  
  
The rest of the day went prefect for Bulma, it was the first day of school and she already met a nice guy. . .Yamcha unlike Vegeta. Bulma was in her lab at home working when the phone rang.  
  
"Hey Bulma" Came two cheerful voices.  
  
"Hey Chi, 18. . . How did you plans with your dates go." She asked while putting the project that she was working down so she could talk.  
  
"Were going on a double date this weekend." Chi-chi exclaimed  
  
"Yeah to that new night club, I think its called. . .Club 18 for people who are under age." Stated 18  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you guys there, Yamcha asked me today after lunch." She said excitedly. The three girls talked about what to wear, for their dates.  
  
Back at the Saiyans resident. The Three Saiyans just got done sparring and were taking a break. "So why don't you come with us Vegeta." Kakarott asked cheerful hoping to get his friend to come.  
  
"Come on Vegeta it'll be fun" Said Krillin rubbing his arm.  
  
"Hey you should ask Bulma. . .I know you like her" Kakarott teased.  
  
"No I don't" Vegeta yelled shooting a small ki blast to get him to shut up.  
  
"Yeah the why you're sitting close to her I bet you picked up her sent and became intoxicated by it" Krillin teased, trying to get him to admit it.  
  
"Fine I'll go just to get you to shut up, but I'm not taking any damn date." He yelled. Kakarott and Krillin nodded their heads.  
  
A/N- Ok so what do you think please Review-thank you.  
  
Next Time- The weekend arrives- how will the double date go, and what about Bulma's and Yamcha date, and what will Vegeta do. Some one is going to get their first kiss- who will it be. 


	4. A night at the club

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N-Hi every one-Thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them so keep them coming. This story isn't just about how they got together but all so what happens to them while they're in High school. Well on with the story.  
  
The rest of the week went by fast. Kakarott voted himself the official food taster in Food and Nutrition, Krillin and 18 are partners on their first class project, Vegeta and Bulma sit at their table in pottery with out saying a word to each other. The whole group eats together, to the disliking of the Saiyan's Yamcha joins them and tells lame ass stories. And now its Saturday and the group are getting ready for their dates.  
  
Bulma sat on her bed trying to decide what to wear, Yamcha asked her to wear something causal. She decided to wear hip hugger jeans with glitter all over them and a plain white tank top which showed little stomach skin, she left her aqua hair down but curled it under. She just barely finished getting ready when the doorbell rang, she waited five minutes before she came down.  
  
"Hi Yamcha" Bulma greeted cheerfully  
  
"You look nice." He replied while checking Bulma out from head to toe and started getting a certain look in his eye which ended when Mr. Briefs shot him a-you do anything to my daughter I'll kill you myself, looks. "Ready to go" he asked extending his arm like a gentleman, Bulma accepted it.  
  
"Yeah lets go." They walked out of the door and parked in the driveway was Yamcha's air car. "Nice air car." She stated this made Yamcha gloat.  
  
"Thanks I just bought it. I worked hard for it all summer." He lied straight threw his teeth. It was his dad's car, he did have a summer job as a pool boy, but he was fired for trying to hit on all the girls by the pool. On the way to the club Yamcha was telling lame ass jokes, just being polite Bulma laughed anyway.  
  
They pulled up to the club. "I wonder if Chi-chi and 18 and every body else is here yet" it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Who cares" Yamcha mumbled to himself low enough that Bulma didn't hear. They were in line for a few minutes when Chi-chi and 18 called Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, Yamcha," Chi-chi and 18 yelled, Bulma turned around and greeted her friends.  
  
"Hey guys you look great." She complimented, Chi-chi was wearing Black Capri pants and a black tank top, and 18 was wearing hip huggers and a canary yellow tank top.  
  
"Thanks you too." Both 18 and Chi-chi said in unison. Bulma notice Vegeta walking behind Kakarott and Krillin.  
  
"So who's Vegeta here with" she asked a little disappointed for some reason. Chi-chi and 18 take a glance at Vegeta.  
  
"He didn't come with anyone" 18 explained.  
  
"Yeah. . . Kakarott and Krillin got him to agree to come. . . but he didn't want to take a date." Chi-chi finished the expiation, Bulma was relived a bit.  
  
"Hey babe, its our turn to go in now" Yamcha said, Bulma nodded her head and told her friends that they would see each other inside and they walked in. Vegeta was walking Behind Kakarott and Krillin when he got a glance of Bulma walking in the club with Yamcha's arm around her waist, for some reason it up set him to see his hand around her like that. His thoughts were broken when he ran into Krillins back when they stopped to stand in line.  
  
"Watch where you're going chrome dome." Vegeta growled  
  
"You're the one who ran into me Vegeta" Krillin said a little afraid of Vegeta hitting him.  
  
"Shut up Krillin" Vegeta yelled. Krillin shut and turned towards Kakarott.  
  
"What's up with him now, he was fine before we left" He told Kakarott. Kakarott just nodded his head that something was up with Vegeta.  
  
After a few minutes every one was in the club. Yamcha and Bulma had gotten a private table while the others got a group table. Every one was up and dancing except for Vegeta he was watching every make fools of themselves. He was looking around room when he spotted Bulma dancing under a dim light, the light was hitting the glitter on her pants enhancing the movement of her body and having more affect on Vegeta, he was caught in a trance of her body. He was brought back to reality when Yamcha and Bulma walked back to the table, a few minuets Yamcha got up and left leaving Bulma by herself, Vegeta's eyes followed where Yamcha was going. . . his destination the beverage stand. A few minutes later Krillin, 18, Kakarott, and Chi-chi had rejoined Vegeta back at the table and finished drinking their sodas and had a small conversation. About an half hour later Chi-chi, 18, Krillin, Kakarott went to dance some more unblocking Vegeta's view of Bulma, when he seen her he seen that she  
was still sitting by herself. Ushers U got it bad song came on and Vegeta watched Bulma sit up excitedly and look around for Yamcha, with no sign of him around Bulma shrugged. Vegeta could tell that this was one of her favorite songs, He looked to the other side of the club and seen Yamcha dancing with another girl, this pissed Vegeta off. Vegeta stood up and started walking over to her, he realized what he was doing when he reached her, he extended his hand to her Bulma just looked at it confused, Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you like this song" he asked trying to sound annoyed but it came out friendly.  
  
"Yeah I do." She replied.  
  
"Well then I'm asking you to dance." He stated. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and she let him lead the way to the dance floor. They started dancing and with each step they were coming closer together, Vegeta found his hands at her hips dancing at her pace, they blocked out all other sounds around them and slowly became lost in each other eyes as the song continued. The song was concluding and Bulma had the sudden urge to kiss him, in a instant Bulma pressed her lips against Vegeta's making them both shock. Once Bulma realized that she wasn't getting a reaction from Vegeta she broke off and turned to when Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist spinning her around and embraced her with his kiss. This action caught Bulma off guard but she gave into the warm passionate kiss, she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, Vegeta wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist, they were lost in each other they didn't notice the next song starting they stayed where they were.  
  
The Two couples make it back to their group table and notice that Vegeta is gone.  
  
"Hey where did prince Vegeta go?" Kakarott asked scratching the back of his head confused. Krillin notice his mistake and elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Did you just call Vegeta Prince" Chi-chi asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yeah. . .Its his nick name. . .like we call Kakarott `BAKA'" Krillin replied emphasizing the baka.  
  
"Yeah, we call Krillin `CROME DOME'." Kakarott said giving Krillin a death glare.  
  
"Um. . .Ok." 18 said while breaking the silence, she looked up and noticed making out with some girl. "Can you believe that ass. . .He brings Bulma here and makes out with some other girl in the same club while Bulma is probably sitting at their table bored out of her mind." 18 pointed to Yamcha making out with some girl, the others turn to look where she was pointing.  
  
"What a jerk. . .poor Bulma she probably is bored." Chi-chi replied.  
  
"Yeah he is a jerk always has been and always will be. . . But I don't think Bulma is bored though."  
  
"What do you mean Kakarott?" Chi-chi was confused.  
  
"I agree with you Kakarott. . . I don't think either of them is bored anymore." Both Krillin and Kakarott are staring in shock at what their witnessing, Vegeta kissing. All of a sudden both Saiyan's felt hands hitting the back of their heads.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Both girls asked in unison  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Bulma"  
  
"They're kissing" both guys pointed in the direction to the couple. Chi-chi and 18 had to take a double look.  
  
"How cute" Chi-chi yelled excitedly  
  
"They make a good couple" 18 said, 18 then made her move on Krillin, Krillin happily accepted. Chi-chi and Kakarott looked at each other and leaned into each other's embrace.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta finally broke their kiss, Vegeta could feel his tail twitching he had to tighten it around his waist to keep it from warping around her, he didn't want her to know where he came from just yet. "Their pointing at us." He said trying to keep calm.  
  
"Who is" Bulma said sounding defensive. Vegeta moved out of the way and pointed to the group table, where the other couples were kissing. Bulma giggled at the sight.  
  
"I'm going to get a soda do you want one." Vegeta whispered in her ear, Buma nodded her head yes.  
  
"I'm going to get my purse, so I'll met you back with the others" Vegeta nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways. Bulma went back to her table and was grabbing her purse when two arms wrapped around her from behind, she thought it was Vegeta till she heard the voice.  
  
"Are you ready to leave babe." Yamacha asked. Bulma filled with anger that he had left her alone most the night, she was glad though that he did. She turned around still in his arms and pushed him off her.  
  
"You know what. . .you can leave but I'm going to stay here with Vegeta." She stated and walked passed him, she didn't get very far. Yamcha grabbed her wrist really hard and whipped her back towards him.  
  
"You bitch" he barked out, Bulma used her free hand and bitched slapped him across the face, it didn't hurt him but it made him ever more pissed. He grabbed her other wrist and squeezed it hard. "If I were you I wouldn't do that again" his voice was cold, this scared Bulma, "Like I said before, were leaving"  
  
"Yamcha let go. . . your hurting me" Yamcha started dragging her out of the club by the wrist. Vegeta was at the table sitting with his eyes closed waiting for Bulma to come, he could still smell and taste her sent he couldn't stop thinking about her. His eyes shot open when he felt a ki rise, he knew it wasn't Krillin and Kakarott, but their was something he didn't like about it.  
  
"Yamcha" Vegeta whispered.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Krillin asked noticing the look of confusion on Vegeta's face.  
  
"That weakling Yamcha isn't as weak as we thought." Vegeta said getting up and started following Yamcha's ki.  
  
"Hey wait up Vegeta" Kakarott yelled, he turned around and seen Krillin and Kakarott following him. Krillin and Kakarott told Chi-chi and 18 to wait for them as they went to follow Vegeta. Bulma and Yamcha were near the back exit.  
  
"Stop Yamcha I'm not going with you." Bulma yelled then bit Yamcah's arm, Yamcha winced in the pain.  
  
"Stupid bitch." He yelled, he raised his hand to strike Bulma. In a flash Yamcha found himself laying face down on the ground outside of the club and a very pissed Vegeta looking down at him. "What the hell." He stuttered out, he then felt a kick to his stomach sending him into the air, then he felt a series of punches sending him into the outside wall of the club, he slid down against the wall. Yamcha looked up and seen Vegeta walking towards him, he tried to get up but found his body to sore to move, he then felt Vegeta grab him by the collar and lift him to eye level.  
  
"If you ever touch or even look at her I swear you will get a beating ten times worse then this. . .understand" you could hear the hatred and the anger in Vegeta' s voice, Yamch nodded his head yes, Vegeta just dropped Yamcha and walked back towards Bulma, Krillin and Kakarott gave Yamcha their own death glare before walking away. The three Saiyan's walk back into the club to see all three girls together, 18, and Chi-chi trying to comfort Bulma. Vegeta walks up to Bulma and places his hand gently under her chin lifting her head to get her to look into his eyes, Vegeta seen that her eyes her puffy from crying, he wipes her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Are you ok" he asked her, Kakarott and krill were a little surprised that he had asked her that, he never asked that to anybody.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She replied sweetly, taking Vegeta's hand into hers.  
  
"Do you whish to leave?"  
  
"I didn't come to this dance club to sit around." She chuckled out, this made every one in the group feel better.  
  
"You have strength woman. . . I like that" he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. Everyone went back to enjoying their night and forgetting the whole Yamcha ordeal.  
  
A/N- We now have our couples- B/V~K/18~G/CC. Don't worry there is more to this story if you keep reading it gets better you'll find out. Ok now don't forget to review-Please.  
  
Next Time- Vegeta has been acting weird lately- What is the reason and what will happen. 


	5. Anniversary

Disclaimer- I don't DBZ.  
  
A/N- not much to say here, but thanks for the reviews.  
  
Not much as happened to our couples beside that a month and a half has passed. During that month and a half the three couples decide to have a picnic dinner under the stars on lover's hill, after the three Saiyan's finished their food the girls started a conversation. Curious to know more about their boyfriends they asked about their families. Krillin didn't have a hard time answering the question due to the fact that he was still with his parents, on the other hand Kakarott and Vegeta hard a hard time answering, Kakarott said that he had a father and brother, Vegeta didn't even answer. Chi-chi and Bulma knew that was a subject to ignore and knew that they would come around eventually, so they let the subject alone and went to another. Each couple was in each other's arms looking at the stars when the girls started talking about how they wished that a meteor didn't hit the moon and how beautiful it was when it was full, the guys were twitching, then they had to ask them of  
what they thought of the moon the three Saiyan's didn't have much to say, they had only seen a full moon once and that was when they where on Vegeta-sei. (Well that's an update on something interesting that happened during that month and a half.)  
  
It was a Sunday night and Vegeta was lying in bed awake thinking about Bulma, he was actually looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. They didn't talk on the phone since Vegeta hated the contraption and besides Bulma was always on the phone with Chi-chi and 18. "What would father say." He chuckled to himself as he thought of him and Bulma being together, he was sadden at the thought of his father, his thoughts went from Bulma to Vegeta-sei and his father. He could still hear his father words that he said before he sent the prince to earth, he was even more sadden at another memory. Vegeta turned on his side and closed his eyes. "I won't forget who I am and where I came from." He said to himself before he slipped in a not so peaceful slumber.  
  
The next morning Vegeta didn't wake up to happy, he took a shower and made his way to breakfast. He growled at the sight of a cheerful Kakarott and Krillin, he took his seat at the table for breakfast, he only ate half of what he usually ate and left for school early.  
  
"What's his problem?" Krillin asked while fighting Kakarott for what was left on Vegeta's plate.  
  
"I don't know?" Kakarott stated stuffing his face with food, Krillin and Kakarott just brushed it off. During first hour Bulma notice that something was bothering Vegeta, he was more thence than usual and he seemed distant.  
  
"Are you ok Vegeta" Bulma asked sounding concerned  
  
"I'm fine" he said a little more harshly than he wanted it to.  
  
"You just seem-" before she could finish talking Vegeta said something  
  
"I said I was fine" he slowly growled while smashing his clay, he wasn't in the mood to be annoyed. Bulma didn't say anything else but went back to work, they didn't say anything else the rest of the hour, Vegeta didn't even wait for her after class like he usually did. Bulma walked threw the halls worried about Vegeta she didn't notice Chi-chi and 18 calling her till they were right in front of her.  
  
"Bulma" Both girls asked sounding worried. Bulma looked at them with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong" 18 asked.  
  
"Its Vegeta" She stated almost in tears, she kept thinking about the way he was during first hour, he didn't even look at her and his tone, she had never heard him in that tone in his voice.  
  
"Are you guys fighting?" Chi-chi asked, Chi-chi and 18 went to the sides of bulma and gave her a hug.  
  
"I don't know. . . we barely said anything to each other."  
  
"Well why don't we go find Kakarott and Krillin and ask them if they know what's going on whit him". 18 exclaimed. The other two girls nodded their heads and went looking for Krillin and Kakarott, and sure enough they found them in their P.E uniforms. Chi-chi and 18 called them over and they automatically notice how sad and confused Bulma was.  
  
"Hey guys what's up" Krillin greeted followed by Kakarott.  
  
"What's up with Vegeta." 18 asked, Krillin and Kakarott looked a little confused.  
  
"What do you mean." Kakarott asked.  
  
"Vegeta. . .he seems. . .different, not himself, I asked him if he was alright and he snapped at me, I heard something in his voice that I haven't heard before." Bulma asked trying to get answers. Krillin and Kakarott nodded to each, they finally understood.  
  
"Man. . . Vegeta hasn't acted like this since when you guys first arrived on-" Krillin started, before he was interrupted by Kakarott nudging him, Krillin quickly realized his mistake. It was a good thing that Kakarott noticed or he would revealed that they where from a different planet, which the three Saiyan's weren't ready to reveal to them just yet. "I mean since my parents took him as a foster child." Krillin quickly fixed his mistake.  
  
"Hey we'll talk to him and find out what's wrong . . .ok" Kakarott said, the three girls nodded in agreement and left for their own classes.  
  
It was now lunch and no sign of Vegeta. Krillin and Kakarott walked into the lunchroom with their stomachs growling, they spotted Vegeta in the lunch line already piling up his food, they notice the expression on his face letting them know that he wasn't in the best of moods. The two Saiyan's got threw the lunch line and sat down at the table hoping that the girls are late coming to lunch so they would have plenty of time to talk to Vegeta and figure out what's wrong.  
  
"Um. . . So Vegeta, what's up" Krillin started, Vegeta just growled.  
  
"Vegeta what's wrong you seem upset about something." Kakarott asked. Vegeta looked at Kakarott in confusion.  
  
"Don't you remember Kakarott" Vegeta asked, Kakarott looked at Vegeta in confusion but cleared away.  
  
"Oh yeah. . . I have a math test today" he exclaimed, he notice the look on Vegeta face going from dark expression to a darker expression.  
  
"No you BAKA. . .Its been six years to this day that we have been on this mud ball planet. Six yr. since we've seen our fathers, our home planet Vegeta-sei. We don't even know if our fathers are dead or alive, in fact we don't even know if Vegeta-sei still exists and this is that year that Vegeta-sei is supposed to have a full moon. And what about me Prince of Saiyan's, this is supposed to be the year that I'm to prove that I can handle being king when the time came." Vegeta said in low angry voice, he got up and left leaving Krillin and Kakarott to think. Kakarott all of a sudden slammed both his fists on the table making it shake.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta" Kakarott yelled getting up and leaving, leaving his uneaten food behind. Krillin was stunned, Krillin and Kakarott forgot how long they've been on this planet, Krillin didn't have a hard time, he was lucky to be able to be with his family, but for the prince and Kakarott it was hard having to leave their fathers. Bulma, Chi-chi, 18, were walking into the lunch room when Vegeta stormed out right by them not even looking at them and a few seconds later Kakarott followed in the same manner. All girls looked at each other confused, Chi-chi and Bulma went to the line and 18 went to go talk to Krillin to find out what happened before she got her food.  
  
"What happened" 18 asked looking at a stunned Krillin.  
  
"Um. . . kind a hard to explain" was his answer. 18 brushed it off and sat down next to him. They were talking for a few minutes when krillin felt two ki's rise, Kakarott and Vegeta's. "Oh shit. . .I better go" he said getting up and running towards the ki's. 18 stood there confused. Bulma and Chi-chi came up and notice the look on 18 face and that Krillin was gone.  
  
"Ok. . .What happened now." Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I have no idea." 18 replied. All three girls sat down and didn't say a word.  
  
Krillin ran down the halls of the school in the direction of the his friends ki's, he finally found them outside behind the school where people really don't go, what he found was his friends fighting each other. If a short few minutes the two have caused some bleeding to each other.  
  
"Hey guys." He yelled, no response "Kakarott!" Krillin asked, no response. "Vegeta!" he asked yet again no response. "PRINCE VEGETA!" he yelled, he knew that if you really wanted to get Vegeta's attention. . . call him by his title. Vegeta stopped automatically and looked towards Krillin, Krillin knew he mad a mistake. All of a sudden Kakarott came flying high speed towards Vegeta kicking him sending him into the wall while Krillin diverted him, Vegeta got up and went towards Krillin elbowing him for breaking his concentration on Kakarott. When Krillin got back up he seen that Vegeta and Kakarott were running towards each other, Krillin quickly got up and ran into the middle and shot two ki blasts out of his hands making the angry Saiyan's fall backwards.  
  
"What. . .the hell." Krillin panted for breath. "You. . .should be. . . thankful not angry"  
  
"For what. . .Being on this. . . mud ball" Vegeta panted for air wiping the blood off his mouth  
  
"Yes. . . you life could be hell right now" Krillin said in an angry voice, Kakarott and Vegeta knew when he used this voice he was serious.  
  
"What do you mean our." Kakarott asked wiping his own blood.  
  
"You two could be on be on Frezza ship now. . .as his prisoner's." Krillin sat down on the ground. "King Vegeta and Bardock sent you to earth to give you a better life." He finished, both Kakarott looked down at the ground in shame they knew he was right  
  
"Your right. . . they did give a lot to get us here and with out Frezza's knowledge. I wonder how they did it, Frezza could of tracked us down easily." Kakarott said standing up, soon followed by Vegeta and Krillin, they shook hands.  
  
"Vegeta when you hit me I think you hit my tail." Krillin wined as he rubbed his tail.  
  
"Shut up Chrome dome" Vegeta mocked, it cause the other two Saiyan's to laugh. All their tails hurt, so they just let them hang before they walked into the school.  
  
"I think we should clean ourselves before we met back with the girls." Kakarott suggested.  
  
"To late" Krillin replied as he pointed to the three girls looking shocked at their site.  
  
"What happened." Chi-chi shrieked making the Saiyan's wince hurting their sensitive ears.  
  
"Sparring match" Krillin smirked taking 18's hand.  
  
"Boys" 18 sighed. Bending down giving Krillin a kiss.  
  
"Is that all that you guys do?" Chi-chi stated it more than asking it.  
  
"We can't help it, we want to be strong so we can protect you." Kakarott whispered into Chi-chi ear then kissing her. Vegeta walked over to Bulma with his arms crossed, she was looking down at the ground when Vegeta putting his hands on her hips getting her attention, she looked up.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you" She asked innocently.  
  
"Does this answer your question" he leaned down and kissed her, he then broke the kiss. "Don't ever think that." He whispered to her before going back to kissing her.  
  
A/N- Ok what did you think. I am taking a mailing list so if you want me send you a e-mail to let you know when I update my story please leave your me your e-mail address. Ok don't forget to review. Can some one tell me how to use Italics?  
  
Next Time- an unexpected visitor arrives who could it be- I wonder who. 


	6. Unexptected Visitor's

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. If I did then I would ruler the world. . . and I'm I the worlds ruler. . .no. ::becomes depressed::  
  
A/N- Thanks for the Reviews.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As our couples were home sleeping someone high above the earth was not.  
  
A small dark green man was running threw the long hallways of the large ship till he reached the command room. "My lord" The man bowed. "We have located him. . .he is on a planet called Earth." The man stated trying not to stutter.  
  
"Excellent. . .set a course for earth at once." A pink lizard looking thing said as an evil smirked danced crossed on his face  
  
"Yes lord Frezza". He excused the guard the guard ran out of the chambers sighing in relief that he wasn't killed for Frezza's own amusement. "Looks like our little game of hide-n-go-seek is over." He laughed evilly.  
  
Back on earth. Vegeta woke up feeling tired which was unusual but today was different, he got in the shower thinking it will wake him up with no luck. He walked down for breakfast, while he was dishing up Kakarott pushed him out of the way with ease, Vegeta turned and hit Kakarott in the arm, when he did it, it felt like hitting a brick wall and it hurt. "What the" he asked while rubbing his sore hand and trying to raise his ki. "What happened to my ki" He was confused this never happened to him before, Krillin and Kakarott stood there looking confused as well. "Kakarott I want you to throw a ki at me"  
  
"But why?" Kakarott and Krillin asked.  
  
"Just do it" Vegeta yelled.  
  
He stated walking out the door and Kakarott and Krillin following. Vegeta took three steps outside and ran back in from the cold autumn air. Vegeta went to his closet and quickly got dressed into the warmest thing that he owned, after he finished getting ready he went down stairs sat on the couch wrapped up in a blanket waiting for Krillin and Kakarott to finish getting ready. He kept thinking about why he didn't have his ki then the words "You'll be put to the test within yourself." Came into his head, he knew exactly understood those words now and what was happing to him. Vegeta went back up to his room and went to his closet and searched threw the back of it and in a few minutes he found what he was looking for. . .his old Saiyan armor. He got his chest plate and searched in the small pocket and pulled out something wrapped in a cloth that was red and had gold trimming around it, he slowly unwrapped it revealing the medium size gold medallion that his father gave him  
before sending him to earth. Vegeta looked at it and smirked, he stood up and walked up to his mirror and slowly put the medallion around his neck. Vegeta felt an explosion of energy run threw his body, a white light slowly appeared around his body, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back letting the energy flow threw his every vain, instead of his muscles tensing they relaxed. After a few minutes the energy left his body leaving him with half of his ki, he knew he would get the rest of it back as the day progressed.  
  
Vegeta walked down stairs and heard Krillins dad giving him a lecture of driving the air car to school. The school district decided that high school students could leave school campus for an hour for lunch, and it was the guy's turns to drive to lunch. Vegeta walked into the leaving room snickering at Krillin having to listen to his father, Krillins father turned around to say something to Vegeta for snickering when he noticed the royal medallion and he instantly bowed. Krillins mother looked at Vegeta and noticed the same thing and bowed also, Krillin and Kakarott didn't really know what was going on but bowed any way.  
  
"What's going on" Krillin asked  
  
"Yeah we haven't bowed to Vegeta for a couple of yr.'s" Kakarott stated more than asked. Krillin parents explained they whole royal medallion thing to them and apologized to the prince for they didn't know the celebration that went along with the passing of the medallion cause that was a private celebration, then they went to school, Vegeta went to school that day with more pride.  
  
They get to school and went to their lockers and then left to go find their girlfriends, 18 pecked Krillin with a paper ball in the back of his head, which got his attention. Krillin looked around to see whom it was with annoyance obvious on his face but went away when he realized it was 18.  
  
"Hey babe" Krillin walked over to her and put his hand around her waist.  
  
"Where's Chi" Kakarott asked sounding a little sad.  
  
"Chi left something in Bulma's car and went back to get with Bulma. . . they'll be in just a minute" She replied brightening his day. Sure enough they came in from the cold, Kakarott walked up to Chi-Chi realizing that she was cold and raised his ki slightly to warm her up, Bulma walked up to Vegeta. Vegeta stood there with his usual look but lighted up when Bulma walked up to him, Bulma notice the medallion so she put it in her hand.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked innocently, Vegeta took her hand and leaned down to her ear.  
  
" My father gave this to me the last time I saw him." He whispered, he gently moved her to his side and put his arm around her waist, the couples talked about where they were going to meet for lunch then walked to their classrooms.  
  
Above earth, A orange tall guard walked into the command room and bowed to Freeza. "Lord Frezza, we are a couple hours from planet earth."  
  
"Good. . .Put the energy shield up I don't want the prince to know that were coming."  
  
"Yes sir." The guard excused himself from the room and ran down the hall to make the last final adjustments for landing on earth.  
  
The bell rang to the release of lunch, instatly the halls filled with students trying to get their lockers and their cars to leave for lunch. Bulma tired to walk down the hall to Vegeta's fourth hour, which was science, she walked in and notice that the only person in the room was Vegeta. He was picking up the suplies that were used for they lab that they were doing that day, Bulma couldn't help but giggle at the site of Vegeta in a lab coat, he heard her giggle and turned around. "What are you laughing at woman." He asked her. She quickly stopped and tried to put on a serious look on her face but was struggling.  
  
"Nothing. . .so how was the lab." She asked.  
  
"It was annoying." Was his only reply.  
  
"Ok. . .I'm going to my locker and I'll be back in a few." She said, he looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Don't be long." He smirked at her, and in reply he received a smile. Bulma left the room and went down the now empty hall to her locker. She turned the corner to another hallway, she noticed a man that had dark green hair and was a faint tint of green he was kind a cute walking down the hall and turning the corner that she just turned from, she thought nothing of it. Vegeta finished cleaning the lab up and now was picking up his books.  
  
"Well, well, well. . .it's the prince of monkeys himself." Came a mocking voice. Vegeta knew he had heard the voice some where, he turned to see the same man that Bulma had seen.  
  
"Zarbron." He said with anger, he only met him once and that was when Frezza first came to Vegeta-sei, he hoped he never had to see him again.  
  
"So you do remember me." Zarbron said walking up to Vegeta.  
  
"How could I ever forget a disgusting face like yours." Right then and there Vegeta himself being tripped and a punch in his back that made him fall harder to the ground, he hurt worst with only half of his ki. Vegeta was lying on the ground on his stomach he started getting up when foot pushed him down again, Zabron then grabbed a hold of Vegeta's tail making him powerless and in pain.  
  
"Your just making this harder on your self." He chuckled out, he squeezed harder on his tail, Vegeta clenched his teeth together not letting that fool hear him yell out in pain. "If you leave now willing then everyone and everything you know won't be destroyed. . . its you choice." Zarbron said sounding more serious. Vegeta thought of Bulma for a moment then nodded his head yes. "Good." Zarbron pick Vegeta off the floor and pushed him up the wall, he notices the Mediallion around his neck. "You won't be needing this." Vegeta then felt the chain break around his neck then felt it fall. Zarbron then replaced it with some black collar.  
  
"What the hell is that" Vegeta asked furious and in pain since Zarbron still had his tail.  
  
"It's a ki displacing collar. . .with this you don't have your ki." He replied slightly amused, Vegeta growled. They two then walked out of the room then seen one or two kids down the main hall and then they made their way out of the school, leaving every thing Vegeta knew.  
  
A few minutes later Bulma walked back into the science room and found it empty, she was about to turn and leave when she spotted something shinny, she walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Vegeta's necklace. . .I wonder if he knows he's missing it" she said to herself, she seen the broken chain, she walked out of the room. She walked to where the group was to meet for lunch thinking that Vegeta must be there but she was wrong when she reached her friends. "Hey where's Vegeta?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"We haven't seen him. . . I thought he would be with you." Krillin replied.  
  
"He was. . .I was with him in the science room then I went to my locker to put my books away and when I returned a few minutes later he was gone. . .and I found this on the ground." She said showing them the necklace; Kakarott took it and noticed the broken chain.  
  
"He might of gone to the batroom. . . let's wait for a few minutes." Kakarott said wanting Vegeta to hurry so he could eat the rest of the group nodded and the girls started their own conversation.  
  
"Hey while I was at my locker I seen the weirdest guy." Bulma started.  
  
"What do you mean." 18 Asked.  
  
"Well, he was green."  
  
"Green." Chi-chi asked looking confused as well as 18  
  
"Yeah. . . he had dark green hair and a faint tint of green colored skin." Kakarott and Krillin were now interested. The description sounded familiar to Kakarott."  
  
"I seen the same man walking down the hall with Vegeta. . .Vegeta looked like he was in pain or something." Said a girl who was listing to the conversation. Every one in the group looked confused, then something in Kakarotts head clicked.  
  
"Oh shit!. . .Zarbron!." Kakarott yelled, he knew that Zarbron was Freeza's right hand man, he met Zarbron the first time he came to Vegeta-sei, he was playing with Vegeta when they met.  
  
"Zarbron?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes Zarbron. . .Freeza found us!" Kakrott yelled, they both started running down the hall and outside, the girls weren't far behind. They got outside and Seen Krillin and Kakarott looking up at the sky. "PRINCE VEGETA!!" Kakarott and Krillin yelled out loud causing kids around to stop what their doing and look at him, Kakarott fell to his knees and slammed both his fists into the ground out of fury Krillin tried to feel his ki.  
  
"I can't feel is ki, or Freeza's for that fact, they have a energy shield. DAMN IT!!." Krillin yelled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Ok what do you think Review and tell me. I have one small question- does anybody know how to make italics show up the site, if so please E-mail me at- [1]aztec_angel_02@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch.  
  
Next Time- How is the gang to react to Vegeta's disappearance, what are they going to do. Read to find out.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:aztec_angel_02@hotmail.com 


	7. explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z, if I did I would be able to hire an editor to edit this story.  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Ok I know I said I would update two chapters every day till I got to 10, well I needed something to do this weekend so I put updates on hold till today.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Krillin and Kakarott stood outside looking up at the never-ending sky, the girls watched worried, they didn't know what was going on and why the Saiyan's were acting the way they were. After a brief moment of silence Bulma spoke up.  
  
"Ok what's going on." Krillin looked up at Bulma.  
  
"Well" he began then he remembered something. "I have to call my parents and make sure that they're alright" he yelled then started running back into the building to call his parents. Kakarott got off the ground and started following him, the girls were started to get irritated they wanted to know what was going on so they ran after the two Saiyan's. Krillin and Kakarott were running in the hallways, they were dodging kids that were in the lunchroom trying to get to the pay phones. They reached the phones and Krillin was frantically looking in his pockets for some change, he quickly put the money and dialed the number to his house, after a few rings some one answered. "Thank Kami that your alright . . .Freeza knows that we are on earth . . .He has prince Vegeta." Krillin talked to his dad, when he hung up with him he went to talk to Kakarott, the three girls finally made it up to them with anger plain on their faces.  
  
"What the hell is going on. . .and who is Freeza. And why do you keep calling Vegeta Prince?" Bulma demanded to know. Krillin and Kakarott both looked at each other and shrugged, they knew that this was the time to tell them the truth. They slowly unwrapped their tails, all three girls gasped.  
  
"We are not humans." Krillin stated  
  
"Well that's obvious." 18 said mockingly  
  
"Then where do you come from?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"We are Saiyan's from the planet Vegeta-sei, and Vegeta is our prince." Kakarott continued.  
  
"Vegeta's a P-prince" Bulma stuttered out, Kakarott nodded his head yes.  
  
"Frezza. . .Frezza is some lizard freak who wanted to take over Vegeta-sei and take prince Vegeta as his slave, so King Vegeta and my father sent us to earth along with Krillins family" Kakarott then was interrupted.  
  
"KAKAROTT"  
"PRINCE VEGETA." Two voices boomed from the hallways  
  
"Who the hell is that" Krillin asked looking at Kakarott.  
  
"I don't know but I guess I should go see who it is." Kakarott said with a real serious look on his face. They walked into the lunchroom and took fighting stance; a few moments later a tall man walked threw the other end of the lunchroom.  
  
"Father" Kakarott whispered not quite believing what he was seeing, he rubbed his eye's and took another look at the man across the room. "It's really you!" He started running threw the room, the room was silent and eyes were on the two look a like's. He stopped right in front of his father; they stared at each other for a minute but seemed like hours to the two of them.  
  
"My son. . .my have you grown" Bardock said, he grabbed Kakarott and embraced him. Chi-chi, Bulma, 18, and Krillin walked up slowly, and soon after they walked in King Vegeta walked in, Kakarott notice is appearance and stepped back from his father and Krillin and Kakarott bowed to their king.  
  
"Where is my son Vegeta?" The king asked, Krillin and Kakarott put their heads down.  
  
"I'm sorry your majesty. . .Freeza found us and took him." Krillin stated.  
  
"When!" The king yelled.  
  
"About twenty minutes ago." Kakarott answered. King Vegeta found the nearest wall then punched it.  
  
"DAMN IT." He yelled.  
  
~ Mean While ~  
  
Vegeta was thrown into an empty room on Frezza's ship. "Lord Freeza will deal with you later." Zarbron said slamming the door shut and locking Vegeta in. Vegeta started picking himself off the floor and lost balance when the ship lifting off the ground. Vegeta balanced himself up and looked out the small window in the room, he could see the ground getting smaller every second, and he then could see the whole planet. "Bye Bulma" He whispered to himself sliding down against the wall in defeat. Vegeta drifted in and out of sleep till the door was thrown open, Freeza and two guards walked in, the guards grabbed Vegeta's arms and pulled him up. "Well our little game of hide-n-go-seek is over. . .and I win." Frezza mocked, Vegeta continued to look at the lizard type creature in disgust. Vegeta was then whipped by Frezza's tail throwing him against the wall, he then walked up to him. "Now can you be a good little monkey if I take off your collar." Frezza laughed at his own corny  
joke, he then kicked him in the stomach. "Take off the collar and put him with the other monkey's" Frezza ordered before walking out the little room, The guards forced Vegeta up grabbing his tail and making him walk down the long hall.  
  
They reached a small door that had an electronic lock on it, the guard punched in a three-digit number and the door slid open and pushed Vegeta in the room. Vegeta stumbled in and looked around the room, the room was medium sized had a couch and a chair, and some small box that looked like a TV. Vegeta was about to leave the room to another when a side door opened.  
  
"He's probably some weakling." Said a man with long black hair that had spikes that went out every where.  
  
"Probably right." Said a tall bald man. They stopped in their track's when they seen Vegeta.  
  
"Hey he's a Saiyan." Said the spiky hair guy.  
  
"How do you know." Said the bald man, he was immediately hit in the head by the other.  
  
"Because dumb ass he has a tail like ours." The black hair man said pointing to Vegeta's tail, the bald one just nodded his head. The black haired one then turned to Vegeta. "What's your name brat?" He asked, Vegeta looked at them a little shocked and angry, he had never been called brat and the fact that they didn't recognize him. . . their prince  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta spat out, he was not enjoying this and wasn't going to take any bullshit from anyone . . . even if they were fellow Saiyan's.  
  
"We asked you first." The bald one said, for some reason this boy looked familiar to him.  
  
"It is I Prince Vegeta." Vegeta said calmly. The two men shocked bowed down to him.  
  
"P-please forgive us. . .we have not seen the royal family for some time. . .I'm Raditz and this dumb fool is Nappa." Raditz said.  
  
"Raditz. . .Kakarot's brother." Raditz looked at Vegeta at is brother's name. "Tell me why weren't you sent to earth with Kakarott and me?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"When Frezza came Vegeta-sei, Frezza asked for the two strongest royal guards that were still in training and me and Nappa were the two, Freeza said that we could become his top military officers which was never true. Once we got on the ship Freeza told us that we would never be military officers but his slaves and that we would do what he wanted to do or die." Radtiz told the story then left with Nappa leaving Vegeta to get accustomed to his new quarters.  
  
~ Back on Earth ~  
  
King Vegeta walked out of the lunchroom and to an empty hall the group followed. 18 and Chi-chi took Bulma who was crying, the full force of the situation took a hold of her, Bulma gave Chi-chi her locker combonation so she could go get her make up. The Saiyan's were in the hallway talking about a way to find Vegeta, Kakarott seen Chi-chi run down the hallway towards Bulma's locker, Kakarott stopped her by pulling her close to him by the waist.  
  
"How is she doing?" He asked her looking deep into her eyes, Bardock took notice of the looks between.  
"She's taken it kind a hard, she care's a lot about him . . . I mean a lot, and I think he feels the same way about her . . .She may not be strong physically but she is emotionally." Chi-chi whispered, thinking that nobody else could hear boy was she wrong. King Vegeta heard every word of it. Kakarott leaned down and kissed Chi-chi on the forehead.  
  
"I want you meet someone." He whispered, he took Chi-chi's hand and walked over to his father. "Dad, I want you to meet Chi-chi, she's my girlfriend . . .Chi this is my dad Bardock." Bardock shook hands whit her.  
  
"She looks Saiyan." He exclaimed, Chi-chi took it as a compliment and Kakarott was happy that his father approved. Chi-chi then went to Bulma's locker and got her backpack and started walking back to the bathroom.  
  
"Girl" King Vegeta got Chi-chi's attention.  
  
"Yes." She said sweetly.  
  
"I would like to meet that friend of yours?" He asked her, she nodded her head and walked down the hall. Chi-chi walked back into the bathroom, Bulma was able to stop crying, her eye's were still red a little puffy.  
  
"Bulma King Vegeta wants to meet." Chi-chi stated, Bulma and 18 shot their heads up at Chi-chi.  
  
"Um. . .ok." She replied, she calmed down and fixed her make up and hair. Her, Chi-chi, and 18 walked out and down the hall, Chi-Chi and 18 went up to Krillin and Kakarott and Bulma went up to the king. King Vegeta heard her walk up to and he turned around to met her, he didn't really paid my attetion to the group of teenagers his main concern was his son.  
  
"Hello King Vegeta." She greeted, she felt funny saying king.  
  
"Please call me Vegeta." He replied trying to make her feel comfortable which it helped a little.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs." They shook hands, king Vegeta looked at her for a moment. She could see that the king and the prince looked a like and she wondered if Saiyan's father and son's looked a like, Krillin and his father did, and so did Bardock and Kakarott, and now King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta.  
"I see why my son picked you. . .you may not fight but I can see a fighting spirit within." He chuckled. He seen how sad she was and how much she cared for her son. "I will bring my son back." He stated in a more serious tone.  
  
"I know. . .here." she got into her backpack and pulled out the royal medallion. "Vegeta was wearing this today." She handed it to him.  
  
"Thank you." He replied. He was proud and sad at the same time, he remember what he told his son, that he would see his son wear it for the first time, he would have except for Frezza.  
  
"Dad, what happened after you sent Vegeta and me too earth." Kakarott asked.  
  
"We told Frezza that we sent you two another planet which he didn't like. He came to Vegeta-sei and destroyed all our ships and the factories that built the ships. He said the worst punishment was not knowing if our sons were his slaves, or free, dead, or alive, and that is the worst punishment. It took many yr.'s to rebuild the factories, when the first to space pods were ready to make a trip to earth we took them." Bardock said.  
  
"Bardock we should be going, we need to find some place to plan what to do." King Vegeta stated.  
  
"We'll go with you." Kakarott and Krillin said in unison.  
  
"And we will to." The girls yelled out.  
  
"We can go to my house, It's closest." Bulma said, she wanted to help get Vegeta back.  
  
~ Frezza's Ship ~  
  
Vegeta sat on the couch with his head in his hand trying to think of a way to get out when the door slid open and in stepped Zarbron.  
  
"Hey monkey. . . Freeza wants you in training room number 6-tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock."  
  
"What for" Vegeta snapped out.  
  
"He wants to give you a little test." He laughed out loud, and left leaving an annoyed prince wondering what kind of test it was.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N-Ok what do you think of this chapter. Please review. If I get 5 reviews then I will update again today.  
  
Next time- Bulma finds a way she can help find Vegeta.- Vegeta learns what the test is for and what he has to do. 


	8. The test

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and never will, sad but true.  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it took awhile to get this chapter up but I've been busy studying for finals. I didn't get five reviews like I hoped I would. I got stood up for a date for the first time and I'm kind a bummed out, so to make me feel better I posted the next chapter. And please review.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The grouped walked out of the school just as the bell rang for lunch to end, they walked into the parking lot. The two older Saiyans looked at the cars and air cars with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Their call called cars and were going to ride in them to go to Bulma's house." Krillin said getting the two Saiyans attention.  
  
"Why can't we just fly." The king questioned.  
  
"Because. . .the girls don't know how to fly." Kakarott said looking at the three girls waiting patiently for them. Bardock and king Vegeta shrugged. "We'll take Krillins car." The four then got into the car and followed Bulma to Capsule Corp, shortly after leaving the school the group reached C.C. They walk down the long hallways of the round building, king Vegeta and Bardock looked in awe at the buliding.  
  
"What is this place?" Bardock asked.  
  
"This is where my family and I live, my dad owns this company he's a technical genius." Bulma stated proudly.  
  
"May we see your father, he may be able to help us." The king ask, Bulma shrugged.  
  
"My father is away on business and won't be home till next week, I may be able to help, I have my fathers genius." She said, the king Bardock looked at each other in question, but they both agreed in a nod,  
  
"Alright." They both said in unison. They reached the confrence room, Bulma sat at the head of the table and the rest of the people sat on the sides.  
  
"Since Vegeta-sei is behind in technology, were going to need a device that will alow us to get near Freeza's ship undetected, by both radar and scoters." King Vegeta explained, Bulma listened to every detail. She knew it would take a lot of work, but if it brought Vegeta back then she would do anything, she started coming up with a bunch of little ideas. They continued to talk when it became dark, the four Saiyans dropped 18 and Chi-chi at their homes on their way to Krillins house.  
  
"I hope she'll be alright." 18 stated while in Krillins car, he was taking Chi-chi and her home.  
  
"I think she will be, this is Bulma were talking about here." Chi-chi said sounding confidant.  
  
"Your right." 18 replied. The car remained silent the rest of the ride.  
  
Bulma was home by herself so she went to take a bath. She was in the tub when her head filled with thoughts of Vegeta; the way he looked at her when they were alone and all the little things like that. She was then filled with thoughts that she would never see him again, tears slowly came down her face she quickly got out of the bath and got dressed and curled up on her bed. Mrs. Briefs got home from a friends house and was going to see Bulma, she walked into her room and seen her daughter curled up crying, she quickly went to her and asked her what was wrong. Bulma told her mother everything that happened that day, Mrs. Briefs comforted her daughter till Bulma fell asleep in her mothers arms.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta laid in his new bed on Frezza's ship thinking about Bulma; he loved the way she smelled, the way she felt against him when he held her when no one was around. He also wanted to know what kind of test he had to take and why, he kept thinking about these to issues when he fell asleep. The next morning he was woken up by a knock at the door, it was Raditz.  
  
"Prince Vegeta." He called threw the door.  
  
"What is it." Vegeta asked annoyed.  
  
"You have received a package from lord Freeza." He repiled. The door was open seconds later, Vegeta grabbed the package and closed the door again not even looking or saying anything to Radtiz. Vegeta opened the package and pulled out its contents, it was Saiyan body armor, he looked at the clock and seen it was almost time for him to go so he put on his new armor, he hadn't worn any for a while not since he first arrived on earth. He quickly left is living quarters and made his way down to the training room, he was greeted by Frezza, and several of his men.  
  
"Well isn't it my monkey prince." Freeza laughed, Vegeta had to control the urge to throw A ki blast at him. "I summoned you here to see how strong you are." Vegeta was in lighted at the thought of a fight. A couple of Frezza's guard started laughing at Vegeta, he turned to look at them and seen their scoters going he smirked a bit, Frezza singled for on of his men to start fighting Vegeta. A green fish like alien charged for Vegeta, with a side step Vegeta avoided him, the creature came after him again, Vegeta kicked him in the stomach making him fly high into the air he then jumped up and met the creature with a blow to the back of his neck making him fall to the ground unconscious. This was the `test' that Freeza was talking about, it went on for about thirty minutes, Vegeta defeated guard after guard till there was no one left he broke a sweat. Frezza watched closely.  
  
"Well looks like somebody been training." Frezza said getting Vegeta's attention. Vegeta didn't want to tell him that him and his other Saiyan comrades trained in the Gravity Room that Bulma and her father had built. He remember that day when she showed it to them, the three Saiyans loved the idea of hard training so they wanted to try it out first, soon the group would meet at Bulma's house for a couple of hours, while the guys would be training, the girls would be talking amongst themselves and making plans for the weekend.  
  
"Its in my blood to train." Vegeta spat out.  
  
"Well so far you've managed to beat my most elite guards. . .but lets see how you manage against Zarbron, and Dodroria." Soon both were flying towards Vegeta both landing a punch on Vegeta. Vegeta hit the back wall and quickly got up and went for the both of them landing a punch on each. This process went on that about twenty minutes when ki blast started being used, Zarbron and Dodroria started spining around the prince throwing multiple ki blast at him, he stuggled a bit till Frezza intervene by throwing a powerful blast at Vegeta sending him to the back wall making a dent and making him unconscious. "Mark him as an 1^st class elite. . . I'll meet with him later." Was all he said before leaving. Two medical guards came and took Vegeta back to his living quarters.  
  
A couple hours later Vegeta woke up back in his room he sat up quickly. "W-what the hell happened." He asked himself.  
  
"You got hit by one of Freeza's ki blast." Nappa said. Vegeta cursed to himself.  
  
"That lizard is going to pay with his life." Vegeta snapped. Just then Radtiz walked in.  
  
"Prince Vegeta nice to see you wake." He greetted. Vegeta growled. The three Saiyans sat in silence when there was a knock in the door.  
  
"What the hell is it." Vegeta called out obliviously not in a good mood  
  
"Frezza requires that the three of you report to the command center at once." Said the voice on the other side. The three growled and did as they were told, they made it to the command center where Frezza was waiting for them.  
"Hello monkeys." Frezza greeted, the three had the urge to kill him but knew he was to powerful. "Prince Vegeta. . .I hoped you enjoyed your little `test' today it was required so I knew where to rank you and lucky for you, you are a 1^st class elite."  
  
"As the Prince of Saiyans should be." Vegeta replied cocky.  
  
"In a couple of weeks you'll be going on your first purging mission . . .some peaceful planet decided to rebel against me so I want their planet destroyed understood." Nappa and Raditz nodded their heads and bowed good bye, all Vegeta did was bow and leave. Vegeta knew that he was just a pawn in some little game that Frezza was playing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N-Sorry this chapter is short. I wasn't giving a whole lot of time to type it up, my dad needs to computer for work. Please review. Thank you. I would really like to get at least 5 reviews this chapter.  
  
Next time- Bulma has her new device will it work, also Vegeta goes on his purging mission what will happen. 


	9. Purging

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N-Ok I know I haven't been updating like I said I was. . .but I've really busy and haven't had time too. Right now it's my lunch break so I decided to use this time wisely to update and type some more, Thanks for being patient with me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ok how dose thing work." Bulma asked. It has been a week since Vegeta left, Bulma took the week off from school to work on the devices that the king and Bardock needed, she finally finished the energy shield so now it was time to test it out. The group was out in the desert testing the device. Kakarott and Krillin taught the two older Siayans to lower their ki's and sense other ki's, so they had no use for the scoters. Bulma has one of the scoters; to see if the energy shield will block their ki's from being detected by Frezza's scoters.  
  
"Ok, just push this button." Kakarott came running up to her. And showed her how to turn it on and then went back to the other Siayan's. A few minutes later Bulma instructed them to rise their ki's and push the button on the controller, a few seconds later a little bolt of electricity formed around them then disappeared. Bulma then turned on the scoter and pointed toward the Saiyan's . . . nothing happened, then she pointed it towards Chi- chi and 18 and it made a little beeping noise.  
  
"It works!" She yelled jumping up and down in excitement, her two human friends came running up to join her in her excitement.  
  
"You did it Bulma." 18 and Chi-chi yelled. King Vegeta pushed a red button and a little beep came and the energy shield was gone, the Siayans walked up to the girls.  
  
"Well done." King Vegeta congratulated. When Bulma first told him that she could help he was a little skeptical about it. . .and now he had faith in her ability.  
  
"Thank you." She replied cheerfully. "The hardest challenge is getting the ship past Freeza's radar system." Every one agreed. After a few minutes of conversation they left the desert and headed towards the city, the guys flew home and the girls took Bulma's air car. On the way home Chi-chi and 18 tried to talk to Bulma, but she was to busy thinking of Vegeta, she was starting to really miss him, she didn't sleep much at night, she was either working or thinking about him.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta was in one of the training rooms getting ready for his first purging mission, which he dreaded doing, he then heard a knock on the door. . . it was Nappa.  
  
"Excuse me Prince Vegeta." Nappa bowed. "Freeza has informed us that we will be leaving early for our mission to planet Vanton, we will board the pods tomorrow." He exclaimed.  
  
"Alright" Was all Vegeta said, he then started throwing punches and kicks a lot harder then he was before. He hated being here. . .under Frezza's control, ever time he seen the lizard he wanted to kill him, but he knew he was not as strong enough. . .yet. Vegeta continued to train well into the night and was becoming tired so he went back to his living quarters for some much need rest, when he arrived it found it empty. . .good he thought. He got some water and sat down on the couch thinking of his life before that of Frezza his thoughts were interrupted, when Nappa and Raditz walked in with three girls with them.  
  
"Well hello Prince Vegeta." Radtiz said, he seemed kind a drunk, he had two girls on both his sides and they were giggling.  
  
"We brought you a present." Nappa stated, then a girl from Radtiz stepped forward. "We brought a good luck charm." He finished, Vegeta looked at them with disgust.  
  
"I do not need a whore." He snapped getting up to leave to his room.  
  
"But Veggie. . ." One of the girls started but was cut off.  
  
"Woman! You will refrain from using that name. . .its Prince Vegeta." Vegeta spat out angrily.  
  
"Are you sure Vegeta. . .I mean it may be a while before you see another female and some relaxation." Nappa said while licking his lips to the girl next to him.  
  
"What the hell did I just say. . .I do not need nor want one of Frezza's little whores." He snapped out. "Now take your RELAXATION and leave." He finished and left for his own room, leaving the rest of them in the living area talking. After a brief conversation, the couples left for their rooms.  
  
Vegeta was laying in his bed thinking about Bulma; the way she felt, the way she smelled, that was his last thought before drifting into sleep and started dreaming of her. A little later his door slid open quietly not waking him, one of the girls that Radtiz had walked in slowly. She walked to the sleeping Prince and gently placed her hand on his face, he tensed at the touch but relaxed seconds later, the girl slowly crawled into his bed with him. Vegeta immediately felt the warmth beside him, subconsciously his mind was thinking it was Bulma since he was dreaming of her, he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him. Her hair go into his face so he pushed it down with his head, the girl traced his arm muscle's with her index finger, while Vegeta laid there sleeping contently. Suddenly something in the back of Vegeta's mind snapped, the sent it was unfamiliar, his eyes snapped open and seen the dark haired girl in his arms and his tail wrapped around her.  
  
"What the" He questioned.  
  
"Well I see that your finally awake." The girl said quietly, she turned to face him, he then quickly kicked her out of his bed. "What was that for." She asked angrily.  
  
"For entering my bed without permission" He said as he grabbed her by the arm pulling her up as he left the room, he threw the front door to the living quarters open and threw her out and slamming the door shut. And went back to sleep.  
  
~ Next morning on earth ~  
  
Bulma woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock, she groaned in annoyance and hit the snooze button and went back to sleep for five more minutes. She really didn't feel like going to school, but since she didn't go last week she had to go this week. She threw her blankets off and walked into the bathroom. Within the hour she was ready for school, she grabbed her bags and left for school. When she arrivd she didn't see her friends so she went to her locker and get the books she needed, she was about to turn and leave when some one walked up to her.  
  
"So where have you been this past week?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"That's none of your business Yamcha" She replied while trying to hold down her temper, she started to leave when he moved in front of her to block her.  
  
"I see, Vegeta and you broke up . . . Vegeta wasn't man enough to handle a real woman." He said playing with a strand of her hair, she pushed his hand away, he put his hand on her back and pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her, she tried to pull away. Just as he was to meet her lips, she was thrown from his grasp and found Yamcha in a set of lockers, Bulma looked up to see Kakarott and Krillin standing there with Chi-chi and 18 behind them.  
  
"Thanks guys" She greeted. Yamcha struggled to get up but managed.  
  
"Now I see why Vegeta left. . . you not worth the time." he said while brushing himself off, Krillin graciously gave him a quick punch in the stomach making Yamcha double over in pain holding his stomach.  
  
"Don't listen to him. . .he's the one not worth the time." 18 said coming up to her friend.  
  
"yeah" Chi-chi chirped.  
  
"Thanks Guys" Was all Bulma said, then the bell rang they all went to their classrooms. Bulma walked into the pottery room and opened the locker that she shared with Vegeta, she looked at the contents of it, in the back she seen something round wrapped around a rag she took it out and unwrapped it. It was a plate like project that had a design of the royal medallion in the middle, Bulma carefully flipped it over and seen the strange writing on the back of it, obviously Saiyan, she carried it into the kiln room. She looked at the schedule to see when the next bisque fire was; it was tomorrow, she carefully placed the object in kiln and left to start working on her projects.  
  
The day went by really slow for Bulma and it was now time for lunch, she was walking down the hall when some one called her. "Hey Bulma wait up." Chi-chi yelled, Bulma stopped and waited for her and a few seconds 18 was with them also.  
  
"So Bulma do you want to come with us to lunch." 18 asked, Bulma looked down sadly.  
  
"No Sorry guys I can't today. . .I have pottery class, I have to make up time I missed last week so I won't get to far behind." She replied.  
  
"Well ok, what about tomorrow?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Depends on how far I get today." She stated.  
  
"Ok, well I guess we'll see you later then." 18 said waving Bulma good by along with Chi-chi they then proceeded to walk down to the hall where they met up with Krillin and Kakarott. Bulma noticed how happy they were when they were together, she just wished that Vegeta was there with her, she knew he would be soon, she then walked down the hall to the pottery room.  
  
~ Mean While ~  
  
Vegeta woke up early, and not in a too good of a mood either, that little whore had to go and ruin the best sleep that he has had since he's been on Frezza's ship of hell. He took a shower and got dressed into his armor and went into the living area, he noticed that Nappa and Raditz haven't even woken up yet, he pounded on Nappa's door.  
  
"Nappa you have two minutes get your ass out here." He yelled threw the door, he heard Nappa curse a few words, before he could walk to Radtiz door there was a knock at the front door he slid it open to expose one of Frezza's servants.  
  
"Lord Frezza's wants you in the command room." The servant said, Vegeta scowl became more defined.  
  
"I'm already in a bad mood and I have to see that 'Experiment that went horribly wrong' this early in the morning" he grumbled, he made his way to the command center and bowed down to the tyrant. "You wish to see me lord Frezza?" He tried to extract the venom from his voice, Frezza noticed this and laughed.  
  
"Yes my little monkey prince, I have a little job for you. . .The planet I'm sending you to, has broken their allegiance with us, so I want them killed but first I need you get a something from their science department. Since your smarter then the average monkey you'll be good for this job."  
  
"What is it that you need me to get." Vegeta asked.  
  
"You don't need to know the details just what it looks like, it's a little green box bring it to me when you get back, and I'm sending you in the three fastest space pods that we have on the ship, so you'll be there in three hours." Frezza replied, Vegeta bowed and started to walk back towards the door. "Oh by the way. . . how did you enjoy my little gift to you." He asked, Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Are you referring to the whore."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"My lord, I do not need a whore so I threw the little wench out." He said bluntly, Frezza was shock that he told the truth, he expected him to lie his way out of trouble.  
  
"I see you refused a gift from me."  
  
"I did not know she was a gift."  
  
"Depending how well you do on this mission, I might let you off the hook with out punishment, don't let it happen again. . .understood." he said as he wave Vegeta off, as soon as Vegeta was out of Frezza's hearing range he mumbled some words about Freeza. Vegeta walked straight to the docking station there he seen Nappa and Radtiz standing by their pods, a guard handed Vegeta a scoter and told him that it had a map to the planet Vanton. Vegeta snorted and walked to his pod and climbed in side, Nappa and Raditz followed the same manner, soon all thee were in the darkness of space.  
  
Three hours later the three pods landed on planet Vanton on the outskirts to a city, they stepped out of their pods and turned on their scoters. Vegeta quickly looked at the map on his scoter and seen that they closest city was the one they needed to go to before destroying the entire planet. They took to the air towards the city, in a few minutes they were there, they were above the middle of the city looking around, when they were bombarded with ki blast coming from ever direction around them. Nappa and Radtiz looked down stupefied, Vegeta took a quick glance at the two and growled loud.  
  
"We can't block all of them, their shooting at us in waves." He yelled to the two, his hand formed a ki blast and threw in down and started dodging the ones that where coming up, soon half the city was gone, Nappa and Raditz was having a harder time dodging the blast'then their prince. Vegeta landed on the ground then was knocked back a bit as a ki blast hit him, he quickly threw one killing the one who threw it at him. He ran down the street that his adrenaline was pumping as he was dodging blast from a mob behind him, he then stopped dead in his tracks and turned around causing the creatures behind him to stop as well. He admired their effort to try to stop him, he grew a large ki blast and threw it at the mob and he started following the map on his scoter to the science department. After he ran a short distance he found what he was looking for.  
  
He blew the main door to the department down and walked in, he switched his scoter to indoor map and followed it to an upstairs lab. He took one look around and noticed that the people of this place had destroyed the lab cause of their arrival. He walked around a large table and on the floor was green bits and pieces of a broken box and what ever was in the box, he then noticed some hammers next to it. Vegeta laughed out loud then turned on the communication part of the scoter, he then could hear ki blast's and the planets inhabitants screaming, and Nappa and Radtiz laughing, he pushed the button again.  
  
"This is Prince Vegeta, connect me to Frezza, its important" He demanded  
  
"Frezza, Ok" replied a voice, a few seconds later Freeza's prissy voice could be heard.  
  
"What is it Vegeta" Frezza asked annoyed.  
  
"It seems the scientist of Vanton knew what you were coming for." Before he could finish what he was saying he was sent across the room.  
  
"What the?" Vegeta said getting up he looked around and found a boy not much older then him standing across the room with a smirk on his face. Frezza could hear the commotion  
  
"Vegeta what's going on" Frezza demanded.  
  
"That little smirk is going to gone." Vegeta said to the kid, Vegeta started smirking. He charged towards the kid, the kid did the same, they started fighting there in the middle of the room. Frezza could hear the fighting he was listing carefully. Vegeta's blood was pumping he found himself having fun and hating this at the same time, he also had to stay alive, he punched the kid into the wall and walked over to him. "You can't win against a Saiyan." He said with arrogance clearly in his voice.  
  
"What-ever" Frezza said rolling his eyes. Vegeta heard this and it pissed him off even more, he punched the kid one more time sending him back but before he hit the wall he was met with a ki blast killing him. "If the fight is over finish what you were saying monkey." Frezza asked tiredly. Vegeta growled mentally  
  
"As I was saying, the scientist's who worked here destroyed that little box you wanted before we arrived." He began to laugh mentally.  
  
"WHAT" Freeza yelled and then calmed down. "Destroy the planet SLOWLY." Freeza, said then the line went silent. Vegeta Began walking around the room looking in desk etc. he was going threw one desk when he moved some papers he found a little controller type thing he looked at it and punched some buttons. All of a sudden he could feel gravitational pull on him, he then started smirking wickedly.  
  
"Your time is coming Frezza" He said to himself tucking the device into his armor. A few minutes later he found Nappa and Radtiz and then left for his space pod they got somewhat away from the planet then all three of them opened their pods. Nappa was about to blow the planet himself when Radtiz interrupted him.  
  
"Why don't we let Prince Vegeta do the honor, this is his first Purging mission." Radtiz Smirked, Vegeta placed a fake smirk on his face trying to hid how he really felt about it, he pointed his finger at the planet and gathered all his energy and shot it towards the planet and watched it blow up. As Vegeta watched the display had a surge of emotions run threw his body, something he never experienced before he really didn't know how to explain it, after they watched the planet go they climbed back into their pods and headed back to Frezza's ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Bulma was in the pottery room during lunch working on her project when she felt a surge of emotions run threw her. Excitement, hatred, sorrow, regret, and pain ran threw her body, silent tears ran down her face, she didn't know what cause this but deep down inside she had a feeling it was Vegeta, she knew she had to get him home as soon as possible.  
  
A/N- Remember to Review- thank you. I'll have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Next Time- Is Vegeta starting to come to the dark side, and will Bulma get her radar device done. 


	10. Just another day on earth and hell. ( Do...

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, But I do own my own character Tessa.  
  
A/N-Hello again, Finally Chapter 10 (Took me long enough) Well I'm sorry, Well I hope you like Chapter 10, and please remember to Review, and I also put up a new story called- A New Life- so if you want check it out.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Two months have gone by, The four Saiyans on earth have been training constantly in hopes that they are able to defeat the tyrant Freeza and help bring home Vegeta. Bulma and her father have been working endless on the radar deactivator but without much luck. Bulma found herself missing Vegeta more and more as the days went by which made her determination to make the radar deacator work even stronger. While living on Frezza's ship Vegeta was slowly being consumed with anger and hatred toward purple and pink creature called Frezza, Vegeta would imagine the day that Frezza would die at his hands. One nights that Vegeta slept he would dream of Bulma, he could almost feel and smell her, so he tried to avoid sleep and spend his time training so when he left this hell hole he would be able to really feel and smell her. In the short time that he had been with her he knew that she had unlocked his emotions for her, he had tried to lock up his emotions, but no matter how hard he tired what he felt for her couldn't be pushed away. At times he felt weak but other times he felt strength.  
  
*~* ~ Saturday morning  
  
Bulma was still in her Pj's while working in her lab, trying to get the radar deactivator to work. She was listing to the radio humming one of her favorite songs, she generally was in a good mood. All of a sudden she heard some hissing noises and some sparks starting popping from the device she was working on, she yelped as she received a little shock by a spark, then a little smoke start coming from her device. "Damn It!" she yelled to herself. She set her work down on the desk before her temper really got to her, she got up from her desk and walked out for some breakfast, all down the hall you could hear her cursing herself.  
  
"Honey don't curse it's not very lady like." Her mother said while getting breakfast ready, Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Did you just wake up on the wrong side of bed dear" she asked.  
  
"No, I was in a good mood, but the radar deactivator had other plans." Bulma said with sarcasm apparent in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, Your father will be home from his trip tomorrow. I can't believe that Jonathan decided to back out of the conference at the last minuet." Jonathan was one of Bulma's father best executive's, who offend went to small conference's, he backed out just three hours before he was due at the airport, which meant that Dr. briefs didn't have enough time to fill for him so he had to go himself to a week in Australia. Bulma was about to say something when the phone rang, she looked at the caller Id and seen that it was Chi-chi calling.  
  
"Hey Chi" She answered  
  
"Hey Bulma, how did you know it was me?" Chi-chi asked sounding confused  
  
"Caller Id."  
  
"Oh yeah" Both girls laughed. "Hey did you want to go shopping with 18 and me today." She asked with hopefulness in her voice  
  
"I don't know Chi."  
  
"Come on Bulma, you need to get and do something, you haven't been shopping for a while now. . . I'm not taking no for answer."  
  
"Ok you win Chi-chi." Bulma chuckled  
  
"Good 18 and me will be there in a hour. See ya then." She said then both girls hang up Bulma went up stairs to get ready for her day of shopping.  
  
*~ *~ Some where in space  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He took notice to the scar that Frezza gave him from his first beating that he received after returning his first purging mission. Frezza had some built up frustration from not getting the green box he wanted for planet Vanton, So he had to take it out on Vegeta, his excuse was that Vegeta refused the gift from Frezza.  
  
~ * ~ Flashback  
  
Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz walked down the long hallway towards Freeza command room after a quick stop by their room so they could take off the heavy armor off, when they reached the doors, Nappa and Raditz were told to wait out side while Vegeta went in.  
  
"Well Vegeta, I hope your first purging mission was exciting?" Frezza asked while spinning the wine in his class.  
  
"Yes lord Freeza, It was quite entertaining." Vegeta said while bowing and trying to hold back a growl, he knew he was going to get his first beating. With great speed Frezza brought his tail up and stuck Vegeta across his chest ripping his spandex body suit where the tail made contact, sending him into the wall, he quickly stood up and a few seconds later was met with a series of kicks and punches. Vegeta struggled up as soon as he was on his feet he was whipped in the same place as he was before, this time drawing blood, once again Vegeta was up on his feet, Frezza was finding this very amusing. After a few more minuets of kicks and punches Vegeta was now on the floor, he got on his hands and knees and tried to get up, he then felt Freeza's tail snake its way around his neck. Vegeta was now eye to eye with Frezza, he just stared at the tyrant, Freeza smirked, he could see the anger and hatred in Vegeta's eye's, with one last punch to the stomach Freeza let Vegeta fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Nappa, Raditz." Frezza called a few seconds later Both Saiyans walked in and bowed  
  
"Yes Lord Freeza." both asked, Frezza walked back over to Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach catching the two Saiyan's attention  
  
"Take your Monkey Prince." Frezza said with sarcasm clearly in his voice, both men looked at the bloody heap of a body laying on the floor, they both and picked up the unconscious prince and carried him back to their living quarters.  
  
~ * ~ End Flashback  
  
Vegeta growled at the vivid memory, he was glad that his little gravity device wasn't with him or Frezza would find it and destroyed it. One thing he had to do was keep his ki down, he wanted to keep it a surprise for the day that Frezza would die. "Your death is coming Frezza." Said to himself as he finished getting ready for another day of hell. He was walking towards the training rooms when he heard his name called from behind him, it was a small frog like creature.  
  
"Prince Vegeta. . .Frezza whish's to see you immediately in the command center." The servant said while catching his breath, Vegeta didn't say anything just rolled his eyes and preceded down the hall towards the command room, after a short walk he was at his destination.  
  
"You wished to see me lord Frezza." He said while bowing,  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I'm sending you to planet Amalar, we just confirmed the highest bidder for the planet, and he wants cleared out as soon as possible, and you the little monkey just right for the job. You leave tomorrow, it will take a week to get there, that is all, your dismissed, see you when you get back." Frezza turned back to what he was doing ( which was nothing.) Vegeta left the command center and walked towards the training rooms with his tail twitching angrily behind him.  
  
" This should be fun, now I can see how much stronger I have become." Vegeta smirked to himself.  
  
* ~ * ~ Back on earth  
  
Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 have spent most of their day at the mall, Chi-chi and 18 both had three bags, and Bulma had on small bag in one hand and a drink in the other.  
  
"Hey Bulma how come you only have one bag, usually you have more than me and chi?" 18 asked sounding concern for her friend, Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm not in the mood for shopping." Bulma replied. Chi-chi gasped, and put her hand on Bulma's fore head.  
  
"No you don't have a fever." Chi-chi said with sarcasm, receiving giggles from her two best friends.  
  
"So 18, Have you heard from Krillin?" Bulma asked,  
  
"No, what about you chi, have you heard anything from Kakarott?"  
  
"No I havent' talked to him for a couple of days, they must a went on another week training thingy." She replied.  
  
"I think the three of us need a night out, what about you guys." 18 Stated matter-of-factly,  
  
"Yeah That sounds great." Chi-chi said excitedly  
  
"I don't know." Bulma said  
  
"Come on Bulma you've been working on that device for two months straight, you need to take a day off." 18 said trying to convince her friend.  
  
"Your right, ok I guess I can take ONE night off." She said giving into defeat, both her friends squealed in delight. "Lets go back to my house to decide what to do." Chi-chi and 18 nodded there heads and headed towards 18, car.  
  
It took 15 minutes to get back to C.C, there the girls went up to Bulma's bed room, where they discussed what to do on their night out, after a couple suggestions, the girls decided it would be fun to go to a movie. It was time to discus which movie they would watch and a few minutes later they all decided to go and see- Orange County. (which I don't own). They had a couple of hours before the movie was to start so they sat around Bulma's house.  
  
"Hey Bulma . . ." 18 asked not getting a response. "Earth to Bulma," She said snapping Bulma out of her daze.  
  
"Sorry I got lost in my own little world." She said a little embarrassed  
  
"That's ok, so what where you thinking about." 18 asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about Vegeta." She replied.  
  
"oh" Her friends said in unison, looking down at the ground sad.  
  
"Oh hey, it 7:30 we better leave so we can make it to the movie on time." Bulma said looking at her watch feeling guilty about making her friends sad, this was to be their night of fun, without worries or sadness about the absents of their boyfriends. Her friends looked up and excitement and got up and walked out to go to the movie.  
  
* ~ * ~ Out in space.  
  
Vegeta was finishing taking a shower after a day of training, he put some spandex shorts on and walked out of the bathroom without looking in the mirror, he looked around the living area of the Saiyan's quarters. It was quite for once, Nappa and Raditz were on their own missions; Vegeta was actually enjoying the silence. Not wanting to sit around and do nothing, he decided to go to sleep. Vegeta was about to lie down when there was a knock at the main door, he growled in annoyance as he walked out to the main door, he opened the door and reviled a young girl. The girl was attractive but not like the one he had waiting for him on earth, she was shy looking with short brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a dark blue spagitty strap night gown that clung to her form all the way down to her ankles, the gown had slits on the sides running up to her thighs.  
  
"What do you what?" Vegeta asked irritably.  
  
"Are you Vegeta?" She asked looking up from the ground and into his eyes.  
  
"Yes so what do you want?" He asked again growing more annoyed by the second.  
  
"I was to tell you that I'm a gift from lord Frezza." She replied sounding ashamed. Vegeta growled deep in his throat, freighting the girl that stood before him, Vegeta slowly moved to the side running his had threw his ruff hair and sighing deeply, the girl walked in. Vegeta walked back to his bedroom without saying word, the girl quickly followed. When she entered she watched Vegeta pull back the blankets so he could climb into bed.  
  
"If Frezza wants you to sleep with me, then he'll get his whish, get in." She did as told. Vegeta got in bed and leaned over and shut off the nightstand light, and laid down on the pillow with his back to his 'gift'. The girl next to him was feeling a little uncomfortable, yet felt relief and scared at the same time, she didn't say a word she just laid there on the bed listing to Vegeta try to sleep. After a few minutes of trying to fall asleep, Vegeta turned on his other side keeping sure to keep his eyes closed so he didn't have to look at the girl in the same bed. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he smelled something that he hadn't smelt since earth, he sat up and turned on the light, he looked down at the girl puzzled.  
  
"Your untouched." He said still looking at her  
  
"H-how did you know, I wasn't supposed to tell." The girl stuttered out  
  
"I can smell it. Where do you come from." He asked.  
  
"My name is Tessa, Princess of planet Sensi. Frezza came to our planet the other day for a reason I do not know of, but as he was leaving I was standing next to my father and Frezza said, 'I will let you planet remain if you give me one other thing.' My father asked what else he wanted and Frezza just pointed at me." A tear ran down her face as she began to tell her story, Vegeta just listened showing no emotions but the same cold features he had. "My father was about to object when I held him back and told him 'For my people I must go.' And that was the last time I seen my father. After Frezza told me I was to come to you tonight I hear him say to the green guy that if I wasn't good enough for the 'prince of monkeys' then there was no need for me." She finished telling her story as more tears started coming out she tried to hold back but was unable to. Vegeta put his head into his hands, he could refuse Tessa and the get shit beat of him 'again' and Tessa would probably be killed and she would die knowing that not even she could save her planet. After a few minutes of deliberation with himself he stood up and took off his spandex shorts and climbed on top of her, he removed the gown reviling her naked form, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Bulma who he was with. He leaned down and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Thank You." She whispered into his ear. He didn't say anything to her, he just continued his night of guilty pleasure.  
  
* ~ * ~ On Earth  
  
"So what did you guys think of the movie?" Chi-chi asked her two friends as they were leaving the theater.  
  
"I thought it was good." 18 responded  
  
"I liked it" Bulma replied, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired I'm ready to go home." She finished.  
  
"Yeah it is kind of late, I still have that essay to finish for English." Chi-chi added.  
  
"Me too." 18 said walking up to her car, all three girls jumped in and rode off, they took Bulma home first since she was the closest. Bulma walked up to her room exhausted from her day, she was putting on her Pj's when she became very energized, she finished getting dressed then she ran down the stairs and into her lab. She pulled up the blue prints for the radar deactivator, she quickly scanned them over and then crumpled them up and threw them to the side, she then pulled out the device it's self and smashed it with a hammer. She went to the other side of her lab and pulled out some paper and started drawing frantically.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N- Ok I hoped you like that chapter, I had it done but a friend gave me a suggestion so I went and retyped all of chapter ten, so I hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW- I lost all my reviews when I reuploaded so Review-thank you 


	11. The Next Day

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
A/N- Hello, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Ok some people had a problem with what I had Vegeta due in the last chapter, it wasn't my original idea but a friend gave me the idea to make the story better but it will lead to something in the story. I don't want to give to much away so that's all I'm saying. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * Out in space.  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up late feeling like he was in a dream at first then the cruel reality set in, he growled deep within his throat, stirring the sleeping beauty beside him. He looked down at her remembering his night of guilty pleasure, he quickly pushed his guilt away. "Get up." He said coldly, getting out of bed himself and tossed Tessa her dress, he walked to the bathroom. He wanted to take a hot shower to get her sent off of him, if it was Bulma's sent he wouldn't of minded, but it some female he had know for about five minutes. Frezza just wanted another reason to beat him, and have a reason to kill Tessa, he didn't want to add her death to the many other deaths that he was responsible for. Vegeta finished taking a shower, he walked out of the bathroom relived that Tessa wasn't in the room, he put on his armor and walked down the hall to the loading ramps where his pod was getting for another purging mission. As Vegeta walked down the hall he could see and hear Frezza, Frezza's tail was whipping back and forth in aggravation, he was yelling at two gaurds.  
  
"Here's the little monkey" he said with a sneer. "Your late Vegeta." He said in a cold tone.  
  
"Forgive me sire, I had a tiring night." He said, bowing to the tyrant. Frezza began to smirk.  
  
"I see you learned your lesson not to refuse a gift from me, did you enjoy it." He asked smirking.  
  
"Yes, I did lord Frezza and I thank you for sending it to me." Vegeta placed a fake smirk on his face. Frezza then walked out of the docking bay, Vegeta growled as soon as he was out of earshot. Vegeta climbed into his space pod, he was glad to be leaving the ship for a while and that he didn't have to see the lizards face, he closed the door and turned on the sleeping gas, soon the space pod was shooting out into space heading to the planet Amalar.  
  
* ~ * ~ 1:00p.m- Earth  
  
Bulma dragged herself from her room down to the kitchen where her mother was busy making lunch. "Are you just getting up Bulma?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah I didn't get to bed till late last night, I got a new idea for the radar deactivator." She said while stretching.  
  
"That's good dear." Her mother said not really paying attention. After a few minutes of silence the doorbell rang. "Will you get that dear." Mrs. Briefs asked, Bulma didn't say anything just got from her spot of the table and walked to the door, she wasn't' surprised by who was a the door.  
  
"Hey Chi, 18." She greeted her friends.  
  
"Hey Bul." He responded in unison.  
  
"Just getting up I see." 18 said walking into the house.  
  
"Yeah I went to bed late last night." She said walking upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for the rest of the day, Chi-chi and 18 Followed. Bulma went into take a shower while her friends sat at her desk looking at fashion magazines, a short time later Bulma emerged from her bathroom in her robe and went into her walk in closet to get dressed.  
  
"So Bulma what did you do last night that kept you up late" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I thought of something different for the radar deactivator, so I worked on it." She yelled in response from her closet. "The other reason why I slept so late is that I didn't sleep to good last night." She finished.  
  
"Do you know why?" 18 Asked.  
  
"It was a dream." She said.  
  
"What was the dream about?" Chi-chi asked before 18 had a chance to.  
  
"That's the thing, I don't remember what the dream was about, but I remember the way it felt." She said sitting on her bed trying to remember her dream.  
  
"What did it feel like?" 18 asked.  
  
"It was the strangest thing, something felt so good but yet. . .so wrong, like guilt." She replied while brushing her hair.  
  
"That's odd." Commented Chi-chi. They were immediately brought out of the conversation by the doorbell, they all walked down the stairs and answered the door, there standing on C.C porch was Krillin and Kakarott. Chi-chi and 18 squealed with joy at the sight that they ran into their boyfriend's arms. Bulma found herself missing Vegeta more then she already had, the five greeted each other. They were all in the living area talking.  
  
"So Bulma how is the radar deactivator coming along?" Kakarott asked.  
  
"I Thought of another way to build it, I drew the blueprints last night, it will contain the energy shield and the radar deactivator together and I'm calling it the cloaking device." She explained it to her friends could understand it.  
  
"Wow?" Was all Krillin said.  
  
"So where have you guys been the last couple days." 18 asked.  
  
"My dad and king Vegeta made us go to the woods for some serious sparring." Kakarrot explained.  
  
"And it was intense." Krillin added, Kakarott nodded. "They also said that we need a take a day off, so here we are, so what do you guys want to do."  
  
"I spent all my money last night." Chi-chi said,  
  
"Same here." 18 added,  
  
"So why don't we just hang out here at C.C" Bulma suggested.  
  
"Sounds good" Krillin and Kakarott said in unison. The five spent the rest of the day enjoying being around friends.  
  
~ * ~ * Two weeks later  
  
"Ten minutes till landing on planet Amalar, initiating vapor bath. . .wake up prince Vegeta." Said the monotone female voice from the space pod, Vegeta slowly woke up, sat up right and pushed some buttons. "Ready for landing" said the computer. Minutes later the pod entered the planets atmosphere, it began to shake lightly at first and then more violently, a few seconds later the pod landed on the planet making a crater around it, the door opened with wit a hiss. Vegeta stepped out and looked around, the planet was like a forest, a very thick forest filed with huge trees, it was quiet, no animal noise, no wind, nothing but complete silence. "Who in the hell would want this planet." He said to himself. He was about to start walking then he heard a twig snap, from what it sounded like it came from way back behind him, he snapped his head towards the direction the sound came from, after a few seconds later he began to smirk. "This Should fun." He held his arm out then a cockroach like creature came charging after him, Vegeta shot a ki beam right into the creature's chest then he turned around and did the same as another one came out of hiding, soon they were coming out form all directions around him. There were dozens of these creatures all around Vegeta trying to kill, Vegeta just stood there in the middle of the pile and took the hits without any pain, he began to laugh as he powered up and shot a beam into the sky. "Glow!" he yelled, then there was a flash of light, the fight came to a halt Vegeta just kept laughing. He looked into the light, he went into a trance at the sight, he could feel his blood pump and his heart thump, he began to growl as his shape was changing into a gaint monkey, the insects could only watch in horror. "Better start running." Vegeta laughed and began stomping on the creatures under him, he remained in his transformed state for six hours killing the creatures of the planet Amalar. Vegeta powered down to his normal form and doubled check to make sure the life forms of this planet was destroyed, satisfied with his work he walked back to his pod not even bother to step over the dead bodies that lay be for him. He couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty, but his pride quickly pushed it aside. "This is the most fun I've had since being under Frezza control. My power has improved greatly, it won't be long now Frezza. . .your death is coming." He said to himself climbing into his pod and heading back to Frezza's ship.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N- Ok now it's time to review, sorry if this chapter was lame and short. But I wanted this chapter to show the darker side of Vegeta that is coming out from being on Frezza's ship. I'll be able to upload the next chapter soon, the teachers in my school district are going on strike on Tuesday so NO SCHOOL!. Please Review. 


	12. Surprise Guest's

Disclaimer- I don't Dragon Ball Z.  
  
A/N-Ok I've had a busy week to busy to explain, so I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review at the end. Thanks.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Bulma was outside working when she heard the doorbell rang, she dusted herself off and walked into the house and to the front door, when she opened she was surprise to see, king Vegeta, Bardock, Krillin and Kakarott.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Krillin and Kakarott greeted in unison while king Vegeta and Bardock stood in the back silent.  
  
"We haven't seen you at school for a couple days so we came by to see if you were ok and to ask you a question." Kakaott stated while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, I've been helping my dad these last couple days, so what was the question." Krillin and Kakarott looked at each other then back to her with sheepish looks on their faces.  
  
"We've been training really hard to defeat Frezza, but now the training is getting to easy, so we were wondering if we could use the gravity room to train." Krillin said with hope clearly in his eye's as well as the other Saiyan's.  
  
"Yeah sure." She said with out hesitation, she looked at the four of them, she tried not to look at King Vegeta, prince Vegeta looked to much like him, and when ever she looked at the king it would make her miss Vegeta even more. She showed them into the house and walked out to the back yard where the gravity room was located, the four Saiyan's stood in the yard.  
  
"Bulma, where's the gravity room!" Kakarott yelled looking confused, then all four looked at them.  
  
"Oh, its right there." She said pointing to a large round white thing that had a black stripe around it and the C.C slogan painted in white letters on the black stripe. The four Saiyan's looked at in awe. "That's what I've been helping my dad with, he built a space ship with the gravity room in it for you guys so you wouldn't have to take those tiny space pods, and so you could train on your way to Frezza's ship." She explained.  
  
"Does it work?" the king asked.  
  
"Not yet, we've still have some work to do on it, but it should be up and running shortly, you guys are welcomed to use the gravity room." She said while walking to the ship and showing them where the gravity room was.  
  
"Well child, you certainly have helped us with retrieving my son." The king said with a slight smile. She just smiled back and went back to working on the ship.  
  
~ * ~ Out in space  
  
I'ts been two days since Vegeta left the planet Amalar, he was on his way back to Frezza's ship, he hadn't turned on the sleep gas for two reasons. One he hated sleeping and every time he did he would dream about the one thing he missed the most, Bulma. Every once and a while he would feel sadness, loneliness, and frustration, he knew that it wasn't his emotions but hers, he also knew that the two of them had began to form a bond before he was taken away, he didn't want to admit it. . .yet, his main concern now was defeating Frezza. Reason two his mind was racing, Vegeta couldn't help but remember his past on Vegeta-sei and what it was like to live there. Vegeta was also thinking about his latest purging mission, he was angry with himself; he had actually had fun doing it, but now he was regretting it, he also found himself getting used to purging. He had no choice but to purge, it's either kill or be killed, it was what he learned while on earth; Natural selection- where the weak would die and the strong would live and Vegeta was not weak, he will survive. Vegeta was then brought out of his thoughts he looked out his window and then down at the control panel, he quickly typed in some new coordinates and went back to his thoughts.  
  
A human like alien ran down the long hallways of Frezza's ship the conference room, he was greeted by Zarbron and Dodoria guarding the door, the servant told them it was urgent. Zarbron went into the room quietly and came back out followed by Frezza looking irritated which caused the servant to even more scared then he already was.  
  
"What is it?" Frezza hissed.  
  
"S-sorry lord Fezza, but Vegeta changed coordinates and is heading to Vegeta-sei, sire." He stuttered out, Ferzza got a smirk on his face.  
  
"Really, change the coordinates I want him back here as soon as possible and make sure that the sleeping gas turns on. Zarbron, Dodoria I want you two to be his little welcoming back party." Frezza said with his features growing dark, Zarbron and Dodoria just smirked and bowed to Frezza, as he went back to his meeting, the servant ran back to the command center.  
  
Vegeta felt his pod jolt he then looked down at the control panel and seen that the coordinates were set back to Frezza's ship he tried to set them back to Vegeta-sei but failed then he heard the hissing sound of the sleeping gas coming on. "I will kill you Frezza." Was the last thing he said as the gas drew him into sleep.  
  
~ * ~ Earth  
  
Bulma was working on the space ship when she heard doorbell ring, she put her tools down and wiped her hands on her already greasy overalls, she walked into the house and to the door, when she opened the door she was shocked by who she saw.  
  
"Yamcha!" She said with shock. "What are you doing here?" hatred clearly in her voice.  
  
"Hi" He greeted with a smile on his face, he then showed her a card with his picture on and the words; Dr. Briefs assistant next to the picture, Bulma's mouth hung open for a second.  
  
"You're my dads new assistant?" She stated.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"What happened to Shelly?" she questioned  
  
"Maternity leave, she's my aunt and the one who got me the job." He said smugly, Bulma started fuming.  
  
"What does my dad want?" she asked threw clenched teeth trying to hold back her anger.  
  
"He needs the blue prints the G.R ship" he said walking past her and into the living room. Bulma closed the door and walked off to her dad's lab to find the blue prints and of course Yamcha followed. Bulma was going crazy looking for the blue prints while Yamcha played with one of Dr. Briefs gadgets that was on his desk, Bulma threw her hands into the air looking at the mess she made.  
  
"Maybe it's in the ship." She said to herself then quickly walked off with Yamcha in pursuit. Bulma was in the ship busy looking for the blue prints while Yamcha was watching her frantically searching, Bulma felt a little uncomfortable with Yamcha just watching her, but she tried not to think about it. She was standing in the main command room, she wiped a thin layer of sweat from her brow as she looked around the room for any sign of the blue prints. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples forgetting that Yamcha was in the same room as her, she trying to think of where the blue prints could be, Yamcha took advantage of this situation and slowly walked up to her. Bulma opened her eyes and was startled by how close Yamcha was standing to her, now she was even more uncomfortable, Yamcha looked into her blue eyes and slowly backed her to a wall and passionately placed his lips to hers.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
What's this is Bulma kissing Yamcha?- Find out next time on, Torn Between Lives. (Add dramatic music)  
  
A/N-Ok sorry for the short chapter but I had to end it there, I thought it was a good spot didn't you. Now it's time for you to take a couple of seconds and review, Please and thank you. 


	13. Emotional Pain

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragon ball Z. I know my disclaimer's are boring but do any of you read them.  
  
A/N-Thanks for all the review I really appreciate them and enjoy reading them, they keep me motivated to keep writing the story. But here is my new chapter I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review at the end.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
* ~ * Last time  
  
Bulam closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples forgetting that Yamcha was in the same room as her, she trying to think of where the blue prints could be, Yamcha took advantage of this situation and slowly walked up to her. Bulma opened her eyes and was startled by how close Yamcha was standing to her, now she was even more uncomfortable, Yamcha looked into her blue eyes and slowly backed her to a wall and passionately placed his lips to hers.  
  
* ~ *  
  
Krillin and Kakarott walked around the corner to the command room and seen Yamcha firmly but gently kissing Bulma, Bulma had hands placed on his chest. The two Saiyan's stood there taking in the sight before them, they quickly ran back around the corner from which they came, going completely unnoticed by Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
"We got to due something." Kakarott stated feeling anger and hurt.  
  
"We can't" Krillin replied feeling the same thing as his friend.  
  
"But what about Vegeta, how could she do this to him." Kakarott argued back  
  
"It's not our choice to make, It's not like their bonded."  
  
"Your right." He replied melancholy  
  
Yamcha was enjoying his kiss when Bulma pushed him off. "What the hell Yamcha." Bulma said catching her breath.  
  
"I know I liked it to."  
  
"You may have liked it but I didn't." She yelled.  
  
"Just admit it, you liked it just as much as I did." He said smirking.  
  
"If you leave now I won't tell my father." She said angrily, Yamcha just chuckled at the statement, he just pushed her back against the wall pressing himself to her and kissing her neck.  
  
"Yamcha get off of me." Bulma Yelled in protest trying to free herself from his strong hold. Krillin and Kakarott were still around the corner when they heard her yelling, they immediately went in to protective mode and sprung into action. They quickly ran back into the command room seeing Bulma struggling to get free, Bulma was glad to see the two Saiyans. Yamch oblivious to the two kept kissing Bulma, he felt her relax a bit thinking that she was finally giving in to him but he was wrong. Yamcha felt two hands pick him up and then felt himself being tossed into a wall, he stood up he seen Krillin and Kakakrott trying to comfort a now crying Bulma, without Vegeta being around he felt confident like nothing could stand in his way.  
  
"What the hell, are you guys her bodyguards or something." He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Who's going to keep her safe from you while Vegeta's gone." Krillin replied in the same maner, Yamcha just chuckled.  
  
"We were just trying to express our feelings for each other before you monkeys came in." He said. ( Yamcha doesn't know that their Saiyan's.) Both Krillin and Kakarott growled deep in their throats at the statement, Bulma walked to Yamcha and slapped him in the face.  
  
"The only feeling I have for you is hate." Bulma said with as much hatered she could come up with, she then walked back to where she was standing, Yamcha's features quickly went dark. He slowly walked up to the trio his fist balled up, Kakarott who was the first to feel his ki rise he turned around to see the enraged look. Kakarott face went from calm to serious, Yamcha stopped right in front of him and raised his fist and threw in directly toward Kakarott, with just a tilt he avoided the impact, Yamcha tried again and again but failed, by the third attempt Bulma and Krillin were watching the two. Yamcha was getting frustrated he then charged at him, with a step to the right Kakarott avoided him once again. Yamcha was preparing to charge again when he felt himself lifted up in the air, he looked around the room in confusion, and both Krillin and Kakarott were in front of him.  
  
"What have we here."  
  
"Looks like a little rat." Came two voices from behind him. Yamcha stretched his head to see king Vegeta holding him up with one arm and Bardock behind him. Both men began to snicker.  
  
"Put me down." Yamcha growled, he went wide-eyed when he seen the smirk form on the kings face, he was then being lifted higher in the air and then falling to the ground with a 'thud'  
  
"I suggest you leave if you don't want to get hurt." Bardock said turning his smirk upside down. Yamcha picked himself of the ground and started walking, he whipped around facing the king and charged at him full force throwing a punch at him, with tiny effort king Vegeta caught Yamcha's fist in his hand squeezing it bringing the rat to his knees. King Vegeta kicked him in the stomach making Yamcha go into fetal position holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Bardock dispose this rat." King Vegeta said walking back to the gravity room. Bardock nodded his head smirking; he walked over to Yamcha picking him off the ground and walking to the door, he brought Yamcha eye level and watched him become filed with fear. "Don't let me see you here again." He hissed then throwing the boy to the ground then walking back to the gravity room.  
  
"Are you okay Bulma?" Asked a concern Kakarott  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, thanks you guys." She replied, she didn't want to think of might have happened if they weren't there to help her. "Well I guess I better take the blue prints to dad since Yamcha won't be able to." She said with a small smirk on her face for what happened to him.  
  
"Aright, I guess we better get back to training if want to be able to defeat Freeza." Krillin stated, the room became silent as reality came back. Krillin and Kakarott returned back to the GR and Bulma remember where the blue prints were and walked to a cabinet and pulled out the blue prints. Bulma walked off the space ship stepping over Yamcha who was still on the ground; Yamcha grasped Bulma's leg causing her yelp. A devious smirk grew on her face she, took her free leg and kicked him in the nuts causing him to turn over in pain, Bulma then walked into the house with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
~ * ~ Meanwhile  
  
Vegeta sat in his space pod heading back to Frezza ship; Frezza has control over his pod controls since Vegeta tried to return to Vegeta-sei. Vegeta was in a deep sleep but all of a sudden he could feel anger but it wasn't his anger, slowly a dream started to take place in head, subconsciously he concentrated on the image. The image wasn't completely clear just enough to where he could see two figures and slowly he was able to see that it was Yamcha and Bulma, Vegeta growled at the sight of seeing Yamcha. What he saw next was what really pissed him off, he couldn't see her trying to free herself from Yamcha's hold so when he seen them he felt betrayed. The dream started fade to where the vision was just a blur he couldn't see faces just figures, the anger he felt that wasn't his began to fade as well soon he could just barely feel it. He wanted the dream to leave completely but it wouldn't it just stayed blurry, he then seen two more figures come into view, just as fast as they came into view they went back out of view, Vegeta tired to ignore the whole thing all together, he didn't care anymore. Just as the dream was beginning fade again he felt a little anger and fear, feeling the fear made him concentrate on the dream more and it made him feel like he wanted to be there, he felt some relief when the two figures reappeared. The vision was still really blurry, he became frustrated when two more figures appeared, he wanted to see who was all there with Bulma. The betrayal he was feeling was slowly disappearing, he was concentrating on seeing Bulma's face and he wanted so much to see her even if it was a dream, slowly the dream was focusing. He watched with great interest as she began to walk and when he seen her kick him in the crouch he felt pride, the betrayal he felt was forgotten he was just glad that he was able to see her beautiful face. Soon all that was left of the dream was darkness.  
  
~ * ~ Two weeks later  
  
Bulma sat in her lab at her desk with her head in her hands frustrated, it had been a bad day, first she was late to school then she forgot her homework and lunch money, during 2 hr. she was called down to the counselor office. Mrs. Chambers the councilor wanted to why her grades went from A's to B's, at first Bulma couldn't believe they would caller her down for such a stupid reason. Bulma just gave Mrs. Chambers the excuse that she wanted to enjoy her high school years and not so much on schoolwork, the vapid councilor bought it and excused Bulma back to class. Bulma continued to think about her day.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Came two familiar voices, Bulma looked up to see Chi-chi and 18 standing in her doorway.  
  
"Hey. . .come in." she replied,  
  
"Are you okay." Chi-chi asked concern  
  
"Are you still stressed out about today." 18 stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes. I just got off the phone with NASA five minutes ago. I had to order some stuff for the ship and they told me that they had to build the parts that I need and that it could take up to two months to get here." Bulma explained to her friends.  
  
"Oh before I forget, Yamcha told me to give this note to you, he said it was a apology note, I asked him why doesn't he give to you himself his reply was that it would be safer if I gave it to you." Chi-chi said handing Bulma the note. Bulma mumbled 'Ass' to herself tossing the note into the garbage without reading it, then all three girls giggled.  
  
"So what left to do on the ship?" 18 asked.  
  
"All that's left is those parts and getting them into the ship." She said.  
  
~ * ~ In space.  
  
"Ten minutes till landing. Wake up prince Vegeta." Sounded the monotone computer voice; Vegeta just remained asleep. Within ten minutes Vegeta's pod landed on Frezza's ship stirring the sleeping prince. Out side of his pod to technicians waited patiently for Vegeta along with Zarbron and Dodoria whom weren't so patient.  
  
"What's wrong why hasn't he came out yet." One of the technicians asked.  
  
"I think we gave him to much sleeping gas." The other replied; Zarbron and Dodoria who was listing to the conversation grew smirks on their face. A few minutes later Vegeta fumbled out of his pod still groggy, when his vision cleared he seen Zarbron and Dodoria waiting for him, Vegeta cursed to himself. Vegeta was having trouble balancing still having the heavy sleeping gas in his system, both Frezza'a bitches came up to Vegeta and dragged him to the training area. Vegeta knew that this was going to be one of the worst beatings he will receive, he also knew that he had to take it or else Frezza will know how strong he has gotten and he wasn't ready to reveal his real strength . . .Yet.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N- Sorry for the short chapter but I need some stuff to save for the next chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have an e-mailing list so if you want to be on it just leave you e-mail address. ~ Please don't forget to review. ~ 


	14. What about Bonding?

Disclaimer-I don't own DBZ and I never will.  
  
A/N-Well here is Chapter 14. I hope you like and don't forget to review at the end.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
It's been a month since Vegeta arrived back on Frezza's ship from his last purging. Vegeta was in the in training room letting his anger and hatred fuel him; he had his gravity remote hidden so no one would know that he has been training under heavy gravity. Vegeta couldn't read the alien language so he didn't know how high the gravity pressure was but he knew it was high and that he was pushing himself beyond his limit but still he kept training. He was thinking of every little thing that would fill his rage towards the pink lizard but most his rage was coming from the memory of his latest beating.  
  
~ * ~ Flash Black ~ * ~  
  
Vegeta fumbled out of his pod still groggy, when his vision cleared he seen Zarbon and Dodoria waiting for him, Vegeta cursed to himself. Vegeta was having trouble balancing still having the heavy sleeping gas in his system, both Frezza'a bitches came up to Vegeta and dragged him to the training area. As he was being dragged off he tried his hardest to wake up but they gave him to much sleep gas and it wasn't wearing off and it wasn't going to anytime soon, so he wasn't really able to defend himself or really brace for impacts that were to come.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria set the barely awake prince in the middle of the training room and argued about you was going to beat him first, Vegeta just listened to them with an amused look he couldn't help but imagine their deaths by his hands.  
  
"I will beat him first then you can, I've been waiting to get my hands on monkey." Dodoria said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"No I will, he got a whore that I wanted first." Zarbon argued with a hiss, Dodoria knew not to mess with him when he was this so he backed out. With a satisfied look on his face Zarbon began to walk up to Vegeta slowly, Vegeta smirk grew serious as he tried to take the best fighting stance he could come up, Zarbon just laughed at the sight.  
  
"Excuse me but Lord Frezza wishes to speak with Zarbon." Said a servant stopping Zarbon before he had a chance to land a blow on Vegeta; Zarbon grew frustrated he cursed to himself as he followed the servant passing a now laughing Dodoria. The door closed and Dodoria grew serious; in a flash Dodoria ran up to Vegeta and kneed him in the stomach sending to the back wall. Vegeta fell to the floor on his hands and knees coughing up blood, Dodoria walked up him folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"With you still under the effects of the sleeping gas it looks like this will be funnier then I thought." He chuckled out. He floated up to the top of the training room and came racing down towards Vegeta elbowing him in the back making Vegeta yell out in pain as his hands and knees gave out from under him. Dordoria just kept laughing as he pinned Vegeta to the floor, he unwrapped Vegeta's tail and squeezed the tip of it trying to get him to yell out in pain, Vegeta just gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain.  
  
"Not going to yell, that's okay I know other ways of torturing you." Dodoria said starting to rub Vegeta's tail causing him to jolt at the sensation. "Like that you do ya." He whispered in his ear. He continued to massage Vegeta's tail towards the most sensitive part . . .the base, every so often lightly pulling it making Vegeta tremble. When he reached the base he continued his assault on the young prince. Vegeta tried to keep his body from betraying him but as a natural reaction of the sensation he was receiving a light purr escaped his throat. Dodoria kept his assault up making the proud prince purr louder; then out of the blue Dodoria squeezed hard on the sensitive appendage casing the bones to crack in his hands getting the reaction he wanted out of the prince. He then kicked Vegeta up into the air like a soccer ball and elbowed him in the ribs causing several to break and tossing him into the wall. The beating went on for several minutes to Vegeta it seemed longer, if unconsciousness would offer itself Vegeta would accept it with open arms, but it was one of the wishes that wouldn't be granted.  
  
"That's enough Dodoria." Called out an angrily voice from behind, Dodoria dropped Vegeta, and swirled around to see and angry Zarbon. "Frezza said punish him not kill him." Dodoria just dropped Vegeta shrugging.  
  
Zarbon looked at Vegeta clearly seeing his broken body, he could tell that his arms and legs were dislocated and broken. Vegeta just lay on the floor trying to get up but every time he tried to move his body would hurt more than it already was. Zarbon walked over to Vegeta and knelled beside him, he grabbed Vegeta by the back of the neck and pulled up to eye level. He could see the pain and anger in Vegeta's eyes he just smirked at the thought of the prince weak like this. Vegeta just glared in to his eyes with such rage he knew what Zarbon was thinking and he hated it when people thought of him like that, Vegeta spit his own blood on to Zarbons face. Zarbon infuriated by the action and the smug smirk firmly placed on the young prince face, he stood up bringing Vegeta up with him and slammed his head into his knee. The wonderful feeling of blackness was granted to Vegeta.  
  
Zarbon threw the limp Vegeta to the side. " Put him in the rejuvenation tank." He said walking out of the training room wiping the blood from his face. Dodoria picked up the unconscious Vegeta by one of his dislocated arms and started dragging him to the rejuvenation room. Dodoria walked to the doorway of the room and tossed Vegeta to a couple of technician's feet then walked out, the technicians did their best to pick him and put him in a tank. When Vegeta emerged two days later he could feel his renewed strength, he was glad that Frezza didn't know that when a Saiyan heals from a sever injury they become stronger.  
  
~ * ~ End Flash Back  
  
Vegeta stopped training as the dinner bell was rung, he shut the gravity off and grabbed a towel and walked out of the training room towards the mess hall.  
  
** ~ Earth ~**  
  
"Hey Bulma" Her two Friends Chi-chi and 18 greeted as the walked into Bulma's lab.  
  
"Hey Guys." She greeted not looking up from her computer.  
  
"Did you know Saiyans are raiding your kitchen." 18 stated calmly  
  
"Yeah what else is new." She replied back, Chi-chi and 18 just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"So Bulma have you had anymore dreams of Vegeta?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"What you had a dream about Vegeta." Kakarott said choking on a piece of food  
  
"Yeah it was a while ago."  
  
"But it was a dream about Vegeta have you had any others." Krillin said swallowing his own food.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a dream." Bulma said eyeing Krillin and Kakatott  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink" Krillin said motioning to Kakarott for him to follow. As soon as Kakaott got the hint he followed his friend.  
  
Krillin and Kakaott walked to the living room of C.C.  
  
"So why did you want to me follow you?" Kakarott asked.  
  
"I think Bulma and Vegeta have began to form a bond." He answered.  
  
"So, I've started bonding with Chi-chi, She doesn't know about it cause I keep a mental wall up." Kakarott plainly stated; Krillin looked confused a bit.  
  
"Same here but with 18." Krillin said shyly. Both friends were happy for each other.  
  
"I'm going to tell Chi about bonding and hopefully complete the bond this weekend." Kakarott said excitedly. He started walking back to the Bulma's lab then he felt Krillin pull him back.  
  
"You can't" Krillin stated  
  
"I can't what?" Kakarott asked confused  
  
"You can't complete the bond and either can I." Krillin said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What? Why." Kakarott replied.  
  
"If you were to complete the bond then what would happen if you didn't make it back to earth alive?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Damn it Kakarott didn't you pay attention to my dad when he explained bonding to us? If you died at the hands of Frezza making your death an unnatural one the a one sided bond could possibly kill Chi-chi." Krillin explained  
  
"What about bonding?" asked a familiar voice from behind. The two young Saiyans turned around to see king Vegeta and Bardock standing in the doorway with a handful of food. "What about bonding?" Bardock asked again getting annoyed.  
  
"Dad, Chi-chi and me have began to form a bond." Kakarott said getting the courage to tell his father.  
  
"I see, does she know about it." Bardock asked.  
  
"No not yet, I was going to tell her this weekend."  
  
"You have my permission to bond with the girl, after we kill Frezza and get Vegeta." Bardock said noticing the happiness in his son's eyes.  
  
"So Krillin are you going to complete the bond with 18." Kakarott asked, watching Krillin's checks turn a slight shade of pink. Krillin just nodded his head. "I bet that when Vegeta gets back that he'll want to complete his bond with Bulma." King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other then back to teens.  
  
"Vegeta can't bond." King Vegeta said. Both Krillin and Kakarott looked at him confused looking for answer.  
  
"Right after Vegeta was born Frezza took him before the queen or I had a chance to hold him. Frezza handed Vegeta to one of his medical technicians and told him 'remove the monkey princes bonding gene, he doesn't need that stupid Saiyan ritual, he'll be to busy working for me to be thinking about bonding.' After Vegeta's bonding gene was removed Frezza dropped Vegeta into my hands and from there I handed him to his mother. That was first and last time that queen was able to hold her son, she was soon killed by Frezza, all Frezza had to say was that the prince didn't a mother." King Vegeta told the story remembering that day.  
  
"But why would Bulma be having dreams about Vegeta." Krillin asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chi-chi told me that Bulma told her that she sometimes feels anger but its not her that's angry like it someone else's emotions." Kakarott said trying to word it right.  
  
"That can't be right, Vegeta doesn't-"  
  
"The Queen" King Vegeta said cutting off Bardock. Everyone in the room looked at him. "When I left the queen alone with Vegeta when he was born, she had to of fed him the milk from her breast, replacing the bonding gene." The king explained. "You are not to tell the girls about Saiyan bonding, not till we get back, is that understood." He finished. Krillin and Kakarott nodded their heads yes.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N-Short chapter I know, but I hoped you liked it. Well now time for you to review, and if you want to be on the mailing list just leave your E-mail address. We'll see ya. 


	15. Ready To Go

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. How can people make a huge paragraph out of one little disclaimer?  
  
A/N- First off- thank you so much for all your reviews I really appreciate them. Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while, I had writer's block for this story but I think I'm over it. I made this chapter a longer one to make up for the time I missed so I hope you all like it. And please review at the end.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Bulma stood up dusting herself off with a satisfied smirk on her face she went around the corner and tapped on the GR door three times. A few minutes later four sweaty Saiyans answered the door, they each had blood coming from someplace on their faces.  
  
"All that's left to do is get fuel and supply it with food and your ready to go." She stated, all four went wide eye.  
  
"How long will that take." King Vegeta asked  
  
"Well its 1:00." She said looking at her watch, "If I start fueling now then Mom, Chi-chi, 18, and me can get the food supplies, dad can double check everything and explain how it works then you should be able to leave at 6:30." She stated.  
  
"We leave tonight." King Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright" Bulma replied, then the four warriors went back into the GR.  
  
  
  
Bulma started the fueling machine then went into the house and called Chi- chi and 18 on party line  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, 18" she greeted,  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's up?" They asked in unison  
  
"The guys are leaving tonight, and I need help getting food supplies, so do you guys want to help." She asked with hope evident in her voice.  
  
"Yeah" they replied.  
  
"I'll pick up Chi-chi on my way there." 18 Said  
  
"Okay See you in a few." Bulma said and hung up.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Briefs, Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 walked into Antonio's Grocery store.  
  
"Okay we each grab a cart, Chi-chi and 18 you'll load your grocery's into 18 car twice each, and mom and I will load our car twice each." Bulma said, getting approved nods from the others.  
  
"Okay dear, what do they like to eat." Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"Their Saiyan's, they'll eat anything." Bulma stated  
  
"That's the truth." Chi-chi said earning a nod from 18.  
  
"Alright lets start." Bulma said, then all four girls went their own separate ways into the store. After an hour and a half all four girls were ready leave, 10 minutes later they were at C.C compound, they got out of their cars and groaned at the amount of food that they had to carry to the ship. As if on cue Bulma, Chi-chi, and 18 looked at each other with the same smirks of their faces. All three of them walked onto the ship and to the GR and knocked on the door, a few seconds later all four Saiyan's answered the door even sweatier then they were before. Penguin  
  
"Chi-chi"  
  
"18" Both Krillin and Kakarott said in unison, happy to see their girl friends.  
  
"If you want food then you have to help us load the groceries." Chi-chi said receiving a excited look from Kakarott. The guys obediently went out to the cars.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the cars Kakarott looked at the food as if there wasn't enough.  
  
"Do you think that's enough food chi-chi?" Kakarott asked and in return he received three smacks upside the head by his fellow Saiyan's. The guys carried the food onto the ship and went back into the gravity room leaving the girls to put away the food. About twenty minutes later the girls put the last items away and sat down at the table.  
  
"What time is it?" 18 asked  
  
"3:45" Bulma replied looking at her watch, she got up from the table and walked to the main controls and looked at the fuel gauge. "A couple more hours" She said walking back.  
  
"You would think that the guys would want to spend the last couple of hours with us." Chi-chi said sadly.  
  
  
  
Feeling her sadness threw the start of their bond Kakarott, lost concentration and was thrown against the wall by his fathers' kick. He struggled to get up.  
  
"King Vegeta, father, do you think we can spend a little time with our girlfriends before we go?" He asked rubbing his head. King Vegeta and Bardock looked at each other then to the two pleading faces of the teenagers.  
  
"Fine" the two adults, said in unison. Kakarott and Krillin walked to the door and as they were about to leave, they felt Bardock pull them back and turned them to where they were facing him. "You are not to bond with these girls." He said in a warning tone "there is a chance you might get killed out in space and if you do it could kill them, cause the breaking of the bond is unnatural, got that." He finished; both teens just shook their heads yes then Bardock let them go and they ran out of the GR.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you sure did scare them Bardock." King Vegeta complemented, Bardock just smirked.  
  
"Well they are of age, got to get threw to them some how." Bardock replied; King Vegeta just nodded his head.  
  
  
  
Kakarott and Krillin walked out and into the kitchen and wrapped their strong arms around Chi-chi and 18 surprising them.  
  
"Hey" they said in unison.  
  
"King Vegeta and Bardock let us spend some time with you before we leave." Krillin said.  
  
"Before we do anything you have got to take a shower." 18 said receiving frowns from both Saiyan's.  
  
"You guys can use the upstairs and downstairs bathroom." Bulma replied. The Guys said their thanks and ran into the house followed by the girls. With in 10 minutes the guys were out and in the living room with the girls. Kakarott and Chi-chi sat at a love seat with Chi-chi in Kakarotts lap, 18 and Krillin sat at another with Krillins head resting in 18's lap, the couples talked among themselves.  
  
"I need to help my dad with rechecking the ship." Bulma said feeling a little out of place,  
  
"Alright" the rest of the group said, Bulma got up and went out side to the ship.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked around the different rooms for Dr. Briefs but found no trace of him.  
  
"Dad must be really busy, guess I'll recheck the ship myself." She said to herself out loud.  
  
"Who are you talking to girl?" said a gruff voice from behind causing Bulma to jump and whip around to see King Vegeta, standing at the door way with his arms crossed. Bulma had to take a double look, Vegeta looked so much like his father, except his father had a goatee and was a little taller.  
  
"Myself." Bulma said in a deep breath.  
  
"I will never understand humans." King Vegeta replied, causing Bulma at the comment.  
  
"I'm just rechecking the ship." She explained.  
  
"So tell me, how long have you known my son?" The king asked. Bulma was surprised by the question.  
  
"I knew his arrogant self since we were ten but I really didn't get to know him until a couple of months before he was taken." King Vegeta chuckled at the comment, he was a little disappointed that he had missed out on most of his son's youth.  
  
"My on sees something in you to chose you as a possible mate." He complimented causing Bulma to become confused.  
  
"Mate? As in wife?" She asked.  
  
"When a Saiyan chooses a mate, which you call wife, they create what we call a bond." He began.  
  
"Like marriage?" Bulma inquired. King Vegeta didn't have much knowledge of this planet but he did know some.  
  
"No, Something far more stronger." Bulma became more interested. "The first step of bonding is having dreams, the second step is every once and a while they'll feel each others emotions, third is completing the bond." He explained.  
  
"How does the bond become complete." Bulma asked completely for getting the ship.  
  
"A bite mark on the neck." He said pointing to the crook of the neck on himself. "When bitten, they can see each others past, completely feel each other emotions, and hear what the other is thinking. Its something very important to us Saiyan's, when we bond we bond for life." He finished.  
  
"So all those dreams I've had of Vegeta are the first steps of bonding." She stated more than asked, King Vegeta just shook his head. "So does that mean Vegeta been having dreams of me." She asked with hope evident in her voice. King Vegeta looked at her real serious.  
  
"Do be honest with you I don't know, when Vegeta was born Frezza had the bonding gene removed." He told her noticing the sad look cross her face.  
  
"Well I guess I better get back to rechecking the ship." Bulma said trying to drop the subject.  
  
"Alright, It would be beneficiary to your friends if we kept this little conversation amongst us." He said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Bulma spent the next few hours rechecking the equipment on the ship, her father had even come out help. A little beeping noise caught Bulma's attention, she walked to the main controls.  
  
"The ship is done fueling." She said to her father.  
  
"I'll finish, you tell every one that its ready to go." Dr. Briefs replied. Bulma left her father to finish explaining the ships controls to king Vegeta and Bardock, she went into the house and told Krillin and 18, she found Chi-chi and Kakarott in the garden and told them.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later every one was in the back yard of C.C.  
  
"Don't cry Chi-chi." Kakarott said trying to soothe Chi-chi.  
  
"Make sure you come back." 18 said to Krillin, she then lend down and gave him a good bye kiss, Kakarott did the same with Chi-chi. King Vegeta and Bardock just rolled their eyes in annoyance, Bulma on the other hand thought that it was cute, she just wished that she was able to give Vegeta a kiss before he left.  
  
"Alright, let's leave." Bardock said after a few minutes of just standing around. Kakraott and Krillin got serious. Every one said their last goodbye and the four Saiyan's loaded on to the ship, a few seconds later you could hear the rockets flare up and in a matter of seconds the ship was in the air and shooting out into space.  
  
"Well they're gone." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yep." Chi-chi and 18 said. All three girls walked back into the house.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ Space ship  
  
"So what are going to do first king Vegeta?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Go to Vegeta-sei." He stated.  
  
"Why?" Kakarott asked receiving a angry glare from his father. King Vegeta just sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I haven't been there for a couple of months, so I need to check on it." He replied getting understanding nods from the others in the room.  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Three Weeks Later ~ *~ * ~  
  
"Brace yourselves." Bardock said.  
  
"Were landing in five minutes." King Vegeta finished. All four Saiyan's put their seat belts on and prepared for landing.  
  
"Landing in 5…4…3…2…1" the computers female voice. The ship shock slightly and landing with a thud.  
  
~ * ~ Mean while- Vegeta-sei  
  
A couple of technicians who were working outside notice the descending ship stopped what they were doing and watched with curiosity.  
  
"Who do think it is." One asked.  
  
"I don't know, do you think we should tell Mandar." The other one said.  
  
"No, but get the other technicians." The first one replied. They tech ran inside to tell the others and a few seconds later basically all the techs were outside, not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Could it be Frezza?" One asked, all of a sudden you could hear growls.  
  
"No, the ship is too small to be Frezza's." the head tech said coming outside to see the action.  
  
When the ship landed every tech stayed where they were watching, waiting for someone to come out. When the door hissed opened every tech went into fighting stance, waiting to fight to the death if necessary. Then out stepped king Vegeta.  
  
"Its King Vegeta!" one yelled, everyone relaxed and bowed to their king.  
  
"Yes it is I." He said with pride in his voice. He continued to walk down the ramp soon followed by Bardock, Kakarott, and Krillin. Kakarott and Krillin looked around in awe; they haven't seen their home planet for so long. The head tech knew something wasn't right and that someone was missing. He pushed his way threw the crowd.  
  
"Yes our King has return, and you have given him a proper welcome. . . now get back to work." He shouted to the crowd, King Vegeta just gave a grateful nod. "Your highness, I have important maters to discuss with you." He said,  
  
"Alright." King Vegeta agreed and started walking towards the castle.  
  
"May we discuss the mater in my office." The tech asked, King Vegeta nodded and stated walking followed by the rest of the group.  
  
When they got into the office the head tech looked out his door making sure no one say then closed the door.  
  
"So how is my kingdom." King Vegeta asked  
  
"That is the reason I wanted to talk to your majesty." He replied, catching everyone in the rooms' attention.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Mandar, has taken over the kingdom." He spat out as quickly as he could. He noticed the shocked and angry look on his face.  
  
"How has the planet done with him in reign?"  
  
"Poor"  
  
"Where is he now."  
  
"The T-thrown room."  
  
"Good." King Vegeta was about to leave.  
  
"Please your highness wait till you have more back up." The tech pleaded. King Vegeta just turned and smirked at the man and walked out with the other three quickly following.  
  
  
  
King Vegeta walked threw the hallways filled with anger. How dare somebody try to take over his kingdom; Mandar was one of his best elite's, he trusted him to watch over planet Vegeta-sei. He walked up the two huge doors of the thrown room and threw them open, expecting to see Mandar sitting on 'His' Thrown, but instead he saw no one. They stood in the middle.  
  
"You shouldn't have come back." Said a voice from the shadows. "But at least the Vegeta dynasty can end." Said a medium sized Saiyan, he was wearing the royal armor.  
  
"I had to, I have a planet to rule." King Vegeta said standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
  
"See, I've been training." He stated confidently. "I'm finally stronger than you!" He shouted. Then in a blink of an eye he shot a ki blast at the right full Saiyan king.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
A/N- Well that's chapter 15, so what did you think. If you want to be on my e-mailing list just list your e-mail address. Please review -thanks. 


	16. Locations

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

A/N- So sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews and enjoy reading them and they really do give me inspiration to keep writing this story, I just hope you all enjoy reading as my as I enjoy writing it. Thank you. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Mandar stood in the middle of the room chuckling to himself while the remaining party of king Vegeta was still there, in fact they weren't even fazed about what happened. They just stood there watching the smoke clear. 

"If I was able to defeat the king with little effort then no one can defeat me." He said trying to sound superior 

"That's where you're wrong." King Vegeta chuckled walking out of the smoke; this immediately brought Mandar into a world of fear. 

"B-but how that this be, y-you're supposed to be dead." He stuttered backing away.

"While I was away, I've been under extreme training." King Vegeta calmly said holding out his hand preparing a ki blast. Mandar then realized the seriousness of the problem. 

"Oh please forgive me king Vegeta." Mandar begged for his life, this action disgusted king Vegeta; a Saiyan never begs for his life, the action was dishonorable. 

"You are not worthy of being a King, much less a Saiyan" King Vegeta hissed shooting the ki balst; when the smoked cleared there was nothing left of Mandar but scorch marks from the blast.

"Fool." Bardock smirked. 

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Krillin whispered to Kakarott and receiving a nod. 

"Come on, back to the technical room." King Vegeta said walking out of the room and down the hall.

A few minutes later they walked in the room and to the head technician's office.

"King Vegeta you're back so soon?" He said with shock. "What happened with Mandar?"

"I killed that worthless Saiyan. Now tell me, where is Frezza hiding." King Vegeta said cutting to the point. 

~ * ~ Mean While ~ * ~

Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were on another purging mission, but they were to kill only the inhabitants. Vegeta was walking around looking for something to eat when he heard an in coming message go to Frezza; Vegeta had found a way to tweak his scoter so he could hear Freeza at all times but Frezza couldn't hear him. 

"Lord Frezza, the Nameks are putting up a bigger fight then we thought. They seem to be to protecting something?"

"Oh, and what that might be." Freeza said sounding uninterested.

"I believe they call them 'Dragon Balls' sir." The servant responded. 

"So the legend of the dragon balls is true….Hold your fire and wait for my arrival."

"Yes sir" then the message ended. 

"Change coordinates we're going to planet Namek." Frezza ordered the crew. 

"Exactly what is the legend of the dragon balls?" Dodoria asked

"The legend say's that who ever brings all seven dragon balls together the eternal will appear and grant what ever wish. I will collect all seven and be granted immortality." Freeza explained as a smirk grew.

"Not if I have anything to do with it Frezza." Vegeta said determined as he walked back to his pod. "Nappa, Raditz come on we're leaving." He snapped. 

"Leaving, but what about our mission?" Raditz tried to reason. 

"To hell with this mission, we have a new one, we're going to planet Namek." 

"But why Vegeta?" Nappa asked. 

"Never mind that Nappa, just get in your pod and lets go." Nappa did as told and all three of them climbed into their pods and put in the right coordinates. Whit in minutes all three pods were shooting through space. 

~ * ~ Vegeta-sei ~ * ~

"It looks like that Freeza his heading back to his home planet." The technician said looking up from the screen. 

"Can you tell me when he will be landing?" The king asked. 

"Let me check….Oh wait, Freeza has change coordinates, now it looks like he's heading to a planet called Namek." 

"Namek…how long till he lands?" 

"Two day's sir." The tech responded. 

"Fine, we leave tonight."

"Your majesty may I ask a question?" The tech asked, King Vegeta just nodded, " I wanted to ask you this when you first landed."

"Go on."

"Why are you so desperate to find Frezza, and where is the prince?"

"Freeza has my son." Was all that the king said, he then turned and walked out of the room. "Bardock make sure that the ship gets fuel?" Bardock nodded and took off the other direction, Krillin and Kakarott also went with them, they wouldn't admit it but they wanted to see more of the palace.

~ * ~ Earth ~ * ~ 

It was a Saturday night and all three girls were at Bulma's house spending the night. Chi-chi grabbed a maker off Bulma's desk and walked over to a calendar on a near by wall and marked another 'X'. 

"Three weeks." Chi-chi sighed.

"Yep." 18 and Bulma said in unison.

"It seems longer." 18 stated, Chi-chi and Bulma just nodded.

"I hope Kakarott is safe." Chi-chi said filled with worry.

"I'm sure he is Chi-chi, I think Kakarott will do anything to come back to you. Chi-chi nodded wiping a tear away. 

"Do you think they found Vegeta yet." 18 asked breaking the silence. 

"From what king Vegeta told me of this Frezza guy, it sounded like it will take some time." Bulma explained, she didn't want to upset them more, King Vegeta had told her before that there is a chance they could be killed.

"It's already been three weeks, I feel like part of me is missing." Chi-chi responded. 

"How can you deal with it Bulma." 18 asked 

"Deal with what?" Bulma asked confused

"With going all this time without Vegeta?"

"I just do, we've only been going out for a couple of months before he was taken, without him I feel empty. I guess helping my dad build that ship helped take my mined off him, While I was building it, I'd tell myself that it was to bring him back." She explained to he best friends. 

"They'll be back, I just know it." Chi-chi said, wiping a couple more tears. All three girls participated in a group hug.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Okay first off, I'm sorry for the short chapter and nothing really happened, but it was needed but to explain locations. Next chapter will be longer, and I'll try to get it out sooner. 

Even if it was a short chapter do you think you could leave a short review, it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you

If you would like to be on the mailing list, just leave your e-mail address in your review. 

Thanks again. 


End file.
